Hey, Kid! (This Kid Is Mine!)
by babyazul
Summary: [ HIATUS ] Oh Sehun, namja 16 tahun yang tinggal bersama anak manis bernama Oh Luhan, yeoja 10 tahun. Bukan, mereka bukan adik-kakak, mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri. HUNHAN/PEDO/GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, kid!**

**Author : baby azul**

**Title : Hey, kid!**

**Cast : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Oh Luhan**

**Others**

**Main Pairing : HunHan**

**Rate : T menuju M(?)**

**Genre : Romance (maybe), gaje(?)**

**Warning : PE to the DO a.k.a. PEDO with love ^-^ *i like it(?)* Genderswitch for all uke, typo terselubung, gaje**

**Length : Unknown(?)**

**Summary : **

**Oh Sehun, namja 16 tahun yang tinggal bersama anak hiperactive nan manis bernama Oh Luhan, yeoja 10 tahun. Bukan, mereka bukan adik-kakak, mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading -^-^-)/**

**Author POV**

Seorang yeoja manis bertubuh mungil sedang menatap sebuah lemari tinggi yang memuat banyak harta karun –di matanya- Tapi sayang, ketinggian lemari dan dirinya terlampau jauh. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah menaiki sebuah kursi.

"Huhh kapan si manusia es itu pulang?" gerutunya sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

"Siapa yang manusia es, eoh?" tanya sosok yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan dan berjalan ke yeoja mungil itu.

"Tentu saja kau Shixun~" jawab si yeoja mungil dengan wajah manisnya.

"Hahh kau ini, namaku SE-HUN jadi jangan panggil aku Shixun. Arra?" ucap Sehun dengan jengah.

"BU SHI!" tolak si yeoja manis dengan ibu bahasanya –mandarin- sembari membuang mukanya, itu justru membuatmu makin menggemaskan. Tidak tahukah dirimu akan hal itu?

"Kau mau menggoda oppa hmm?" bisik Sehun yang sudah berada di samping sang yeoja.

"Me-menggoda?" ucap sang yeoja takut-takut.

"Ne... Lihatlah, gaun tidurmu sangat pendek dan..." Sehun menggantung ucapannya.

"...tipis" lalu memeluk sang yeoja dari belakang.

"HUAAA MAMA! TOLONG LULU" teriak Luhan –si yeoja manis- sambil meronta-ronta minta dilepas dari pelukan Sehun.

"Hey... Hey... Jangan berteriak seperti itu, oppa kan hanya bercanda, baby Lu~" ucap Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Luhan dengan sayang.

"J-jinjja?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ne... Oppa kan sudah berjanji akan menunggu baby Lu dewasa... Ya, mungkin 5 tahun lagi" ucap Sehun lalu menggendong Luhan ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka.

"5 tahun lagi? Lulu kan masih 15, SHIREO! Lulu tidak mau" seru Luhan sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada lalu mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahaha arraseo, oppa akan menunggu sampai baby Lu siap" ucap Sehun lalu menurunkan Luhan di ranjang king size mereka dengan perlahan.

"Yaksok?" ujar Luhan sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Yaksok" balas Sehun lalu menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Luhan.

'Yahh selama aku bisa menahannya, baby Lu...' batin Sehun.

Pasalnya Luhan benar-benar menggoda di mata Sehun, entah kenapa Ice Prince yang sangat dingin pada orang-orang ini sangat hangat di depan istri mungilnya ini. Aneh? Tidak masuk akal? Memang. Cinta memang tidak memakai logika bukan?

.

.

.

KRUYUKKK

"Kau lapar, baby Lu?" tanya Sehun sembari mengelus pipi Luhan yang bersemu, mungkin dia malu.

"Ne... Tadi Lulu ingin mengambil ramyun, tapi tempatnya terlalu tinggi dan saat oppa datang... Oppa malah membawaku ke kamar " seru Luhan sembari mem-pout-kan bibir merahnya lagi.

CHU

"Mianhae chagiya~ Oppa sengaja meletakannya di sana, oppa tidak mau istri oppa kekurangan gizi karena terus memakan ramyun" ujar Sehun setelah mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir Luhan.

"Kalau begitu apa makanan bergizi yang bisa kumakan, oppa?" gerutu Luhan dengan imutnya.

"Dan jangan bilang itu mengandung sayur, kau tahu kan aku phobia sayur(?)" ujar Luhan saat Sehun hendak menjawab pertanyaannya.

'Oh ayolah... Mana ada phobia sayur, baby Lu? Kau ini menggemaskan sekali' umpat Sehun dalam hati.

"Hehe kau coba saja dulu, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya... Kau suka pasta kan?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menyergitkan dahinya.

"Ne, memang apa yang oppa bawa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ini... Pasta kimchi, yeojachingu sahabatku yang membuatkannya dan kurasa ini sangat enak. Kau harus mencobanya!" ujar Sehun penuh semangat sembari memberikan makanan yang terlihat aneh di mata Luhan.

"Apa oppa yakin ini enak?" tanya Luhan sembari menatap Sehun dan makanan yang ada di tangan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Ne, baby Lu... Ja makan..." ucap Sehun lalu membuka tutup kotak makan transparan di tangannya.

'Whoaa harum sekali, mungkin enak' batin Luhan sembari menatap makanan di hadapannya.

"Say Aaaaaa" seru Sehun sembari menyendokkan pasta kimchi ke mulut Luhan.

"Aaaa" balas Luhan sembari membuka mulutnya.

1 kunyahan

2 kunyahan

3 kunyahan

"Mashitaaaaa!" jerit Luhan kesenangan. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan segera mengambil alih kotak makan di tangan Sehun, tapi...

SRET

"Biarkan oppa menyuapimu, baby Lu" Sehun terlebih dahulu menyembunyikan kotak makan itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Heung... Oppa menyebalkan, Lulu kan bukan bayi lagi... Lulu bisa makan sendiri!" gerutu Luhan sangat imut.

"Tapi oppa ingin menyuapimu, baby Lu..." ujar Sehun lalu menyendok pasta kimchi lagi. Bukan, kali ini bukan untuk Luhan. Ia menyedokkannya ke mulutnya sendiri. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oppa tega seka-" seketika bibir Luhan dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun yang belum menelan pasta kimchi tadi. Terjadilah penyaluran makanan secara abnormal(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/ END

Give me a reason for one of them ( ^-^)/

A/N : Puas? Udah full kan HunHan moment-nya :v PEDO? Oh jelas, azul loves PEDO so much xD *read : for HunHan couple only and absolutely PEDO with love*


	2. 1th Chapter : Jealous?

**Hey, kid!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : baby azul**

**Title : Hey, kid! (This Kid Is Mine!) Chap. 1**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Oh Luhan**

**Others**

**Main Pairing : HunHan**

**Rate : T menuju M(?)**

**Genre : Romance (maybe), gaje(?)**

**Warning : PE to the DO a.k.a. PEDO with love ^-^ *i like it(?)* Genderswitch for all uke, typo terselubung, gaje**

**Length : Chapters**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading -^-^-)/**

**Author POV**

Luhan memunggungi Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya yang imut sementara Sehun tetap tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dalam pelukannya. Tak lupa membelai surai coklat karamel Luhan yang cukup panjang dan halus.

"Kau benar-benar sempurna, Deer..." ujar Sehun memuji sang istri.

"Berhenti menggombal, oppa. Lulu tidak suka" protes Luhan, namun dengan wajah merona. Semua juga tahu kalau dia berbohong.

"Kurasa tidak begitu, Deer... Apa kau masih marah hmm?" ucap Sehun sembari menyenderkan punggungnya pada head bed. Tanpa melepas belaian dan pelukannya dari Luhan.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Luhan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Baiklah... Oppa minta maaf ne? Oppa memang tidak bisa menahan diri. Jadi apa yang harus oppa lakukan agar rusa kecil memaafkan serigala tampan, hmm?" ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

"Serigala tampan?" tanya Luhan sembari mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Ne, itu oppa. Memang sejak kapan rusa kecil oppa yang cantik ini menjadi tampan hmm?" jawab Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan membuat mata Luhan tak berfokus ke satu objek.

"Apa menurutmu oppa tidak tampan?" tanya Sehun menggoda tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan.

"Kris ge lebih tampan" gumam Luhan sangat pelan bahkan hampir seperti bisikan, namun pendengaran tajam seorang Oh Sehun memang tak bisa diragukan jika berhubungan dengan suara Luhan.

"Siapa Kris?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah yang berubah total. Luhan tahu betul kalau Sehun cemburu dan sebuah smirk samarpun terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"Seseorang, oppa tidak perlu tahu" ucapnya lalu bangun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar.

GREB

"Kau ingat kan kita ini suami-istri, jadi tak ada hal yang boleh kita tutupi. Jadi beritahu aku siapa Kris itu?" tanya Sehun sembari menahan tangan Luhan.

"Kalau aku bilang dia cinta pertamaku, oppa mau apa?" ucap Luhan sedikit menantang. Wajah Sehun tampak geram, yahh Luhan tahu suaminya ini sangat possesive. Terlebih terhadap dirinya, dan Luhan sangat suka menjahili Sehun agar mengeluarkan wajah kesalnya yang di mata Luhan terlihat sangat sexy.

BRUKK

Sehun menyudutkan Luhan di dinding, bukan Sehun tidak mendorong Luhan. Mana tega dia melakukan hal itu? Itu hanya suara tangannya yang menyentuh dinding dengan keras.

"Lupakan dia, kau milikku deer" bisik Sehun sakratis, dan Luhan suka itu.

"Aku tahu, oppa..." ucap Luhan lalu memeluk leher Sehun tak lupa mengecup pipinya. Sehun yang menerima perlakuan manis itu dari istrinya kembali merenggangkan otot-otot wajahnya yang tadi sempat menegang.

"Saranghae baby Lu..." bisik Sehun lalu merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya.

"Nado saranghae oppa~" balas Luhan yang masih memeluk leher jenjang Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_SM Junior High School_**

Sehun keluar dari ferari hitamnya lalu membuka pintu lain dan keluarlah yeoja cantik yang sering ia panggil rusa kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu melalukan ini, oppa. Aku kan bisa sendiri..." ucap Luhan sembari memandang ke sekitar, melihat ekspresi beberapa teman sekolah dan orang tua yang sedang mengantar anak-anaknya.

'Wahh pasti orang tua mereka sangat bangga memiliki anak lelaki yang sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap adiknya' puji seorang yeoja paruh baya pada teman di sebelahnya –orang tua murid-

'Iya, dan lihatlah... Mereka berdua sangat tampan dan cantik. Pasti mereka anak aktris' sambung yang satu. Luhan yang mendengar hal itu hanya memutar mata rusanya dengan jengah.

"Hahaha adik-kakak katanya?" gumam Sehun yang pasti tidak terdengar oleh para yeoja paruh baya itu.

CHU~

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan tanpa izin. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jangan dengar perkataan mereka, ingat... Kita suami-istri dan apa yang oppa lakukan pastinya sudah merupakan kewajiban seorang suami. Jadi jangan protes arra?" ujar Sehun lagi dan Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, nanti pulang sekolah tuan Kim akan menjemputmu, Deer. Oppa pulang telat lagi sepertinya, appa bilang ada yang harus oppa lakukan" sambung Sehun sembari mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Luhan yang baru setengah tinggi tubuhnya.

"A-ani, Lulu mau pulang dengan teman saja" ujar Luhan.

"Kau yakin, Deer?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ne! Lulu akan pulang dengan Kai dan D.O " ujar Luhan dengan senyum mengembang.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah oppa bertemu dengan mereka" Sehun berdiri lagi.

"Huuuu dasar overprotective!" gerutu Luhan sembari mem-pout-kan bibir cherry nya.

"Hanya berlaku padamu, Deer..." seru Sehun lalu mengelus pipi Luhan sayang.

"Apa mereka sudah datang?" tanya Sehun sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat parkir.

"Kurasa belum, Kai suka datang 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi" jawab Luhan dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan... Ahh siapa temanmua yang satunya?" tanya Sehun sedikit lupa.

"D.O, tapi sebenarnya namanya Kyungsoo. Dan Kai juga nama sebenarnya Jongin" seru Luhan menjelaskan.

"Ohh begitu, kukira mereka mix blood" balas Sehun.

"Ani, mereka orang Korea asli. Tapi Kai pernah tinggal di Cina, dan kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dulu. Jadi kami sangat dekat" ucap Luhan senang.

"Kalian tidak pacaran kan?" tanya Sehun jahil.

"Yakk dia itu pacar D.O, lagi pula Kai kan sahabatku!" gerutu Luhan cukup keras membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka.

"Mianhae..." ucap Sehun sembari sedikit membungkuk pada beberapa orang yang kelihatannya terganggu karena suara Luhan.

"Hmm arraseo, Deer..."

"XIAO LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" teriak seorang namja tan yang berlari keluar dari mobilnya diikuti yeoja manis bermata bulat di belakangnya yang berjalan dengan anggun.

'Itukah mereka?' batin Sehun dalam hati.

"HAI KKAMJONG!" balas Luhan tak kalah keras dengan ucapan yang sangat dimengerti oleh otak pintar Sehun yang seketika membuat Sehun tertawa walau agak ditahan.

"Yakk jangan panggil aku kkamjong, Lu!" gerutu Kai sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Akui saja kau memang hitam, Jongin" seru D.O dengan polosnya yang masih berdiri di belakang Kai tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari smartphone-nya.

"Tapi kau suka kan, baby Soo?" ucap Kai sembari mencolek(?) pipi mulus D.O

"Ani" ucap D.O tanpa ekspresi

KRETEK(?)

Langit seketika menggelap dengan beberapa petir menyambar. Dan tak lupa wajah Kai yang juga ikut menggelap –coret- makin menggelap(?)

"Wahh langit bahkan menjadi segelap dirimu, Kai" celoteh Luhan dengan polosnya. Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya terkikik.

Kai tidak masalah dengan perkataan Luhan, tapi mendengar perkataan D.O benar-benar membuat mood-nya suram. Lihatlah sekarang Kai sedang membuat pola-pola tak beraturan di lahan parkiran yang masih berpasir tak lupa dia berjongkok sembari membelakangi tiga orang yang ada di sana.

"Ck... Dia mulai lagi" ucap D.O yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan namjachingu-nya. Ya, jangan heran Kai masih kelas VIII sama seperti Luhan, sedangkan D.O setingkat di atas mereka. Soal usia Luhan dan Kai seumuran, ya mereka beberapa kali loncat kelas sehingga di usia mereka yang masih 10 tahun mereka sudah duduk di bangku Junior High School. Sementara D.O dia berusia 12 tahun, D.O juga beberapa kali melakukan loncat kelas dan dia adalah anak paling dewasa dibanding kedua temannya yang lain.

D.O mendekati tubuh kekasihnya itu lalu menepuk pundaknya dengan halus.

"Kau memang hitam Kai dan aku tidak terlalu menyukai itu, tapi ada banyak hal lain yang dari dirimu yang membuatku sangat menyukaimu. Jadi jangan bersedih lagi, ne?" seru D.O panjang lebar lalu memeluk Kai dari samping.

"Baby Soo~ Kau memang calon istri idamanku..." seru Kai yang wajahnya sudah menjadi cerah kembali, begitupun dengan langit di sana yang kembali menjadi biru cerah.

"Teman-temanmu ajaib, Deer hahaha" ujar Sehun yang sudah tidak khawatir akan pertemanan istri manisnya.

"Aku tahu..." jawab Luhan sembari tersenyum.

"Kai, D.O, kenalkan ini Sehun oppa..." ucap Luhan ketika kedua temannya sudah berada di depannya dan Sehun.

"Annyeong Kai-ssi, D.O-ssi" ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum.

"Annyeong Sehun-ssi/Annyeong Sehun-ssi" ucap KaiDo bersamaan.

"Kau ice prince di SM High School kan, hyung? Ternyata kau tidak sedingin kelihatannya" tanya Kai yang ternyata tahu sedikit banya tentang Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan polos Kai hanya terkikik. Sementara D.O terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Begitukah? Haha aku memang dingin pada orang baru" ujar Sehun. Yahh memang wajar bukan?

"Hmm arraseo"

"Sudah sana... Nanti kau bisa terlambat, oppa~" seru Luhan sembari mendorong-dorong tubuh Sehun ke pintu mobil.

"Ne, Deer... Lagi pula masih ada 10 menit sebelum masuk kelas..." ucap Sehun menggantung lalu berbisik pada Luhan.

"... aku takut merindukanmu~" seketika wajah Luhan berubah menjadi merah padam, sementara Sehun sudah kabur menuju sekolahnya SM High School yang hanya di batasi pagar dengan SM Junior High School.

"Gwenchana, Lu?" tanya Kai sedikit khawatir.

"Ne..."

.

.

-*-Skip time-*-

.

.

**_HunHan's apartement_**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.38 dan Luhan belum pulang. Menurut pemberitahuan Kim ahjussi –supir pribadi Sehun- Luhan masih mengikuti beberapa les yang padat sekali jadwalnya. Maka di sinilah Sehun sedang menunggu istri mungilnya sembari bermain gitar di ruang tv di temani seorang yeoja sebayanya. Sehun memainkan gitar dengan lihainya sedangkan sang yeoja menyanyi dengan riangnya.

~ I need you

Sujubeun naui gobaek

Oraetdongan mollae

Sumgyeowatdeon norae

I need you

Cham sunjinhaetdeon gobaek

Neodo jotamyeon

Gakkai dagawa

I need you~

(Huh Gak & Zia – I Need You)

BRAKK

Seketika mata kedua remaja sebaya itu membesar secara alami(?). Suara dentaman pintu itu berasal dari satu kamar yang Sehun tahu jelas letaknya, tepatnya pintu kamarnya dan Luhan.

"Kurasa Luhan sudah pulang, Krys" ujar Sehun pada temannya.

"Wahh sepertinya dia sangat lelah, dan adikku juga pasti sudah pulang. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, gomawo atas waktunya, Sehun-ah" ucap Krystal dengan ramah.

"Ne... Jangan lupa bawa adikmu berkunjung ke sini" balas Sehun tak kalah ramah.

"Pasti, kalian tunggu saja ahaha" ujar Krystal lalu ia keluar dari apartemen HunHan.

.

.

.

**_HunHan's room_**

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan Luhan dengan sangat amat pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan rusa kecilnya yang kelihatannya sangat lelah. Sehun mendekati tubuh mungil Luhan dengan perlahan.

"Baby Lu... Kau pasti kelelahan eoh?" monolog Sehun sembari mengelus rambut halus Luhan.

SRET

Selimut yang tadinya hanya menutupi tubuh Luhan sebatas dada kini tertarik hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Hahh ada apa, Lu? Apa oppa melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Sehun sesabar mungkin.

Hening

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan dalam selimutnya. Sontak Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan lalu ikut masuk ke dalam selimut, memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah itu.

"Setidaknya kalau kau mau marah kau harus mandi dulu, Deer. Agar tubuhmu wangi" ujar Sehun sedikit meledek.

SRET

Seketika selimut itu terbuka dan bahkan terlempar ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya(?)  
"Lulu selalu wangi!" gerutu Luhan dengan wajah kesalnya yang tetap saja akan terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

GOTCHA

Sehun menampakkan smirk keberhasilannya(?) Pasalnya ia sengaja meledek Luhan agar Luhan lupa akan kemarahannya dan itu selalu berhasil.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sehun meragukan.

"Ne! Masa oppa tidak percaya" ucap Luhan sembari mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

'Kau yang memancingku, Baby Lu...' Sehun membatin.

CHU~

"Oppa Cuma bercanda, cepat mandi... Atau mau oppa mandikan?" tanya Sehun sembari memamerkan smirk andalannya.

"YAKK ANDWE! KELUAR KELUAR KELUAR... DASAR PERVERT!" teriak Luhan sembari mendorong tubuh Sehun keluar kamar.

"Ahaha ne Deer..." dan Sehun pun keluar.

Drrt drrt

Sehun merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan smartphone-nya yang dikira bergetar, tapi ternyata nihil. Bukan smartphone-nya yang bergetar melainkan smartphone yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu *apartement mereka sangat besar :V* yang tak lain adalah smartphone Luhan.

DEG

Seketika wajah Sehun berubah geram. Pasalnya sekarang nama yang terpampang di layar smartphone Luhan adalah nama cinta pertama Luhan, yaitu Kris.

"Untuk apa dia menghubungi istriku?" gumam Sehun penuh kekesalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Annyeong~ -^0^-)/

Eciyee pada penasaran masa~ Ternyata yang suka pedo banyak toh, kirain Azul doang :V Asekk Azul punya sekutu(?). Sebenernya ini SF tantangan dari seseorang, tapi karena tangan Azul gatel(?) jadi di share di sini deh mwehehehe :V Dan salah satu tantangan dari teman Azul yang lain adalah bikin ff rate M, tapi berhubung Azul masih pemula jadi yang menjerumus(?) dulu :V

Mian kalo yang ini ga dapet feel-nya, abis ngetiknya abis bangun tidur sore jadi rada gimana gitu palanya(?) mwehehe :D Kalo soal yang kependekkan itu semacam teaser *dikata MV* Mohon maaf kalo ada yang ga suka ff ini m(_ _)m *deep bow*

Oh iya, Azul ampe lupa bilang... Readers tersayang(?) manggilnya jangan author ne? Kesannya terlalu formal masa, jadi panggilnya Azul aja ne? Biar akrab ^^

**Balas review :**

Guest 1 : Sudah dilanjut ^^

Oh-seha : udah dilanjut dekkkk(?) :D Jiahh dikata Luhan tumbuhan xD

Lisnana1 : Maaci :'* /kecup/? Ini udah dilanjut~ rate M? Ntar ya tunggu Sehun kelepasan :V /plakk/ wkwkwk

Kai4d.o : Maaci :'* /kecup/ udah dilanjut~ Oh itu luhan lagi berhitung, kan umurnya 8 thn. Sehun bilang bakal gituin(?) luhan 5 thn kemudian, nah 8 thn + 5 thn = 13 thn. Begitu :D

Oh Zhiyululu Fujoshi : dia mah emang begitu kalo ama luhan xD udah dilanjut~ menggoda? Mwehehehe xD

ExiOh Hunhan : Ohh alasan nikah muda bangetnya di next chap oce? Sabar aja pasti Azul jelasin :V wkakakak tunggu sehun kebablasan/? Ya xD /tos/ eciyee pedoholic juga mwehehehe xD waduhh mian, aku suka bikin roll age biar lebih enak(?) xD

Luludeer : ini udah dilanjut :D sabar ne~ ntar gede kok dia, biar enak pas rate-nya jadi M #lah Ini update-nya udah kilat belum? :V *naik-turunin alis*

Seera : Mwehe ini keluar(?) begitu saja dari otak Azul :V Sehun memang manis kalo sama Luhannya xD

Oh luhan : mwehe samaan ciyee :V /tos/ ini udah dilanjut :D

.58 : mwehe biar saling ngisi gitu xD /plakk/

Younlaycious88 : mwehehehe moduser(?) dia emang xD tunggu next chap ne?

.96 : Mwehehe semoga tahan deh ya xD

DeerIAM : Wakakak Sehun pan kek bunglon(?) #lah xD /fotoin yg puppy eyes/ udah dilanjut :D

Hunhan : udah dilanjut dong B-) /pose/ hahaye yang di post tadi subuh baru pancingan(?) xD

BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE : sengaja dong xD biar kek iklan gitu xD ngahay ntar ya kalo Luhan udh dapet(?) kalo 8 thn kan blm bisa hamil :'D

Pacarnya chanyeol : wakakakak uname-mu nak(?) xD gwenchana yg pendek itu kan baru iklan xD alesan nikah? Next chap oce? /kedip-kedip/?

71088wolf : /tos/ ciyee yang samaan :V selamat xD /kasih popmie/?

Guest 2 : ini sudah dilanjut ^^ mwehe selama sehun belum kebablasan rate-nya masih T (tenang/?)

Guest 3 : sudah dilanjut :D

Ohan : lucu ya? xD sip dah udah dilanjut oce? ;)

Xoxorienakimmyun : ciyee suka pedo juga xD iya udah dilanjut nih ^^

Lulu han90 : sudah dilanjut :D

Guest 4 : saoloh xD iya tinggal tunggu azul menggila(?) –read : ganti rate- wkwkwk sudah dilanjut :D

Fifia spensabaexo138 : Ini ff, nak(?) /muka serius/? Mwehehe mereka udah nikah malah xD

Devimalik : sudah dilanjut :D

Vbuble : mwehehehe :V sudah dilanjut :D

Preciouselu : mwehehe iya iya sabar ne sabar xD halal-halal aja kalo di ff azul mah xD oce oce sudah dilanjut :D

: sudah dilanjut, ini termasuk cepet ga? xD /naik-turnin alis/?

Fakta : cepetan ngetik ff-nya dari pada bales review-nya, tapi maaci ya yg udah review... Saranghae~ :'D

Oh ya, satu lagi... enaknya Azul pake jadwal post ga ya? Kalo iya pilih buat weekend Sabtu/Minggu, kalo weekdays maunya hari apa selain Senin? Dijawab ne ^^/ moahh /tebar flying kiss bareng HunHan/


	3. The reason

**Hey, kid!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : baby azul**

**Title : Hey, kid! (This Kid Is Mine!) Chap. 2**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Oh Luhan**

**Others**

**Main Pairing : HunHan**

**Rate : T menuju M(?)**

**Genre : Romance (maybe), gaje(?)**

**Warning : PE to the DO a.k.a. PEDO with love ^-^ *i like it(?)* Genderswitch for all uke, typo terselubung, gaje**

**Length : Chapters**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Ceritanya di sini HunHan nikah pas tahun 2014. Jadi patokan tahunnya 2014 buat sekarang. Mohon dimengerti ^^/

**.**

.

**Happy reading -^-^-)/**

**Author POV**

Sehun segera mematikan ponsel Luhan tanpa mempedulikan panggilan dari Kris. Tak lama setelah itu Luhan keluar dari kamar dengan piyama tidurnya.

"Oppa, lihat ponsel Lulu tidak?" tanya Luhan sembari menghampiri Sehun yang masih memegang ponsel Luhan.

"Ah ini, tapi batery-nya habis. Oppa charge ne?" ucap Sehun bohong.

"Jinjja? Hmm ne..." ucap Luhan ragu.

"Ne... Kau belum makan kan? Jadi ke ruang makan saja, nanti oppa menyusul" pinta Sehun sembari mengelus surai coklat Luhan yang masih basah.

"Ne, gomawo oppa" ucap Luhan lalu berlenggang ke ruang makan.

"Hahh untung saja" Sehun segera mencari charger ponsel Luhan lalu pura-pura men-charge-nya.

.

_00000_

.

"Apa les mu tidak bisa dikurangi, _baby_?" tanya Sehun di sembari menatap Luhan di meja makan.

"Tidak bisa, semua sudah diatur mama Sica" ujar Luhan tanpa ekspresi.

"Begitu ya, ya sudah nanti oppa yang bicara pada mama Sica" ucap Sehun dan seketika Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"A-aniya... Jangan oppa, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan bilang mama Sica ne?" pinta Luhan dengan wajah takutnya.

"Kau kenapa baby? Seperti orang ketakutan saja" ujar Sehun heran.

"G-gwenchana oppa, kata mama Sica Lulu harus mengimbangi oppa. Makanya Lulu banyak mengikuti les agar bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk, oppa" seru Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyuman tulus.

"Maafkan suamimu ini, _baby_. Kau jadi harus kehilangan waktu bermainmu" ucap Sehun dengan nada sendu.

"Ahh ti-tidak kok, di tempat les Lulu masih bisa bermain dengan teman-teman di jam istirahat" sergah Luhan.

'Aku tahu kau berbohong, _baby_. Aku tahu temanmu hanya Kai dan D.O' batin Sehun.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sehun sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"N-ne..." jawab Luhan sembari menunduk.

"Arraseo" Sehunpun mengangguk paham.

.

_00000_

.

Pagi itu Sehun mengantar Luhan ke sekolah seperti biasa, tapi dia tidak ke sekolah karena hari ini ada beberapa _meeting _yang harus ia hadiri bersama sang appa saat siang. Dan di sinilah Sehun, di _apartement_-nya dan Luhan, menunggu siang datang.

"Hahhh coba baby Lu juga libur, pasti lebih menyenangkan" monolog-nya sembari berbaring di atas ranjang mereka.

DUG

Tangan Sehun menyentuh sesuatu di bawah bantal, tepatnya bantal Luhan. Dengan rasa penasaran dan juga bingung Sehun segera mengambil sesuatu yang tak sengaja di sentuhnya.

"_Diary?_" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sehun menemukan _diary pink_ dengan gambar Hello kitty di tengahnya.

"Apa ini _diary_ Luhan?" dengan segera Sehun membuka _diary _itu.

**20.04.2009**

Annyeong _diary, _hari ini Lulu senang karena mama memberikan Lulu hadiah _diary _manis sepertimu ^0^)/ Mama bilang Lulu bisa bercerita pada _diary _dan juga bisa melancarkan bahasa Korea yang baru Lulu pelajari dari seminggu yang lalu.

_00000_

**28.04.2009**

_Diary_, hari ini Lulu senang sekali... Tadi Lulu bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan, kata mama pangeran itu akan menjadi suami Lulu saat Lulu sudah besar. Namanya Oh Sehun, ini kali pertama Lulu melihatnya. Kata mama Sehun oppa dulu sering berkunjung ke Cina untuk bertemu dengan Lulu, tapi Lulu masih kecil jadi Lulu belum sadar. Dia tidak banyak bicara dan berwajah datar, tapi itulah yang membuatnya tampan, hehe...

(Sehun tersenyum karena bisa mendapatkan perhatian Luhan sejak mereka pertama bertemu –read : setelah Luhan sedikit lebih besar-)

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

**Sehun POV**

Seorang yeoja kecil, berumur 5 tahun menghampiriku dengan wajah manisnya. Aneh, dia hanya menatapku sembari memiringkan wajahnya. Oh ayolah, sebuah kebohongan besar kalau kubilang dia tidak manis dan cantik. Terlebih saat dia menatapku dengan mata rusanya, itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Lulu~" seru seorang yeoja cantik yang menghampiri kami, itu eommanya kurasa. Ya, kami sedang ada di taman restoran. Sedangkan orang tua kami sedang berbincang di dalam. Entah membicarakan apa, aku tak terlalu peduli.

"MAMA!" serunya lumayan keras. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar andalanku.

"Lulu jangan mengganggu Sehun oppa, ne?" ucap eommanya sembari mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak manis yang kuketahui bernama Luhan –Lulu-

"Ani, Lulu tidak mengganggu Cehun oppa... Benal kan oppa?" ucapnya dengan aksen cadel khas anak kecil.

"Ne, gwenchana imo. Aku tidak terganggu" ucapku masih tanpa ekspresi dan langsung ditanggapi dengan senyuman hangat dari eomma Luhan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu imo ke dalam lagi ne? Lulu jangan nakal, arra?" ucap sang eomma sembari mengacak surai Luhan dengan sayang.

"Ne imo/Ne mama" ucap kami bersamaan dan eomma Luhan pun kembali masuk ke restoran.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

_00000_

**15.05.2009**

Hari ini mama sakit, jadi Lulu harus menjaga mama di rumah sakit. Lulu bingung, mama tadi bilang kalau mama akan pergi jauh meninggalkan Lulu dan papa. Kata mama kalau itu terjadi Lulu harus pergi ke tempat Sehun oppa, karena keluarga Sehun oppa yang paling mama percaya. Aneh kan? Padahal Lulu masih punya papa.

(Sehun menyerngit bingung membacanya. Sehun mulai mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang terjadi 5 tahun silam)

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

**Sehun POV**

Entah ada apa hari ini eomma dan appa terlihat sangat cemas, padahal aku tidak sakit atau berada dalam masalah.

"Eomma, ada apa?" tanyaku yang mulai penasaran.

"Kau ingat Qian imo?" tanya eomma balik.

"Ne, ada apa dengan imo?"

"Qian imo sakit keras sayang" ucap eomma dengan wajah cemas.

"Lalu apa Luhan tahu?" tanyaku yang langsung ikut khawatir. Bukan, yang ada dipikiranku adalah Luhan. Yahh walau aku tidak banyak bicara dengan yeoja kecil itu tapi cukup menyayanginya. Dia anak yang pintar, _hiper active _dan ramah.

"Luhan masih terlalu kecil Sehunnie... Mungkin dia hanya tahu kalau mamanya sakit" ucap eomma sembari tersenyum miris.

_00000_

**04.06.2009**

Hari ini Lulu pulang langsung ke rumah. Kata papa Lulu tidak perlu ke rumah sakit karena mama ada di rumah. Rumah terlihat sangat ramai, tapi yang membuat Lulu bingung mereka memakai baju yang sama. Baju berwarna hitam, papa juga memakainya. Saat Lulu bertanya mama di mana, papa langsung mengantar Lulu masuk ke rumah. Di sana ada peti kayu yang besar, di dalam sana ada mama yang sedang tertidur. Mirip sekali dengan dongeng putri salju, jadi Lulu minta papa mencium mama agar mama bangun. Tapi papa bilang itu tidak bisa. Lulu sedih saat peti mama di masukkan ke _oven_ besar dan saat _oven_-nya dibuka mama dan petinya menghilang, hanya ada debu.

*maklum bocah, orang dikremasi dibilang di-_oven_ xD*

(Sehun menatap sendu _diary_ Luhan)

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

**Sehun POV**

"Sehunnie, eomma dan appa tidak bisa menonton pertandinganmu hari ini" ucap eomma dengan wajah sendu.

"Waeyo? Kalian kan sudah janji" ucapku kecewa.

"Jeongmal mianhae, eomma dan appa harus ke Cina kare-"

"Sudahlah terserah kalian saja" aku memotong ucap eomma karena tersulut emosi.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

_00000_

**07.06.2009**

Semalam Lulu memimpikan mama, dalam mimpi mama bilang Lulu harus kuat karena mama akan selalu menjaga Lulu walaupun Lulu tidak bisa melihat mama, tapi mama tidak kemana-mana. Mama ada di hati Lulu, dan Lulu percaya itu.

(Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca membacanya)

_00000_

**15.09.2009**

Sudah genap tiga bulan setelah kepergian mama, hari ini Lulu dan papa pergi ke makam mama. Setelahnya kami makan di restoran kesukaan mama, di sana tidak hanya kami yang makan. Ada seorang wanita dan anak perempuannya yang sangat lucu, kata papa mereka akan menjadi keluarga Lulu. Papa bilang wanita cantik yang tak secantik mama itu akan menjadi mama baru Lulu. Awalnya Lulu tidak mau, dari cerita Cinderella Lulu tahu kalau ibu tiri itu jahat. Lulu tidak mau disiksa seperti Cinderella. Tapi saat melihat wajah papa yang sangat senang saat bersama calon mama baru yang bernama Jesicca itu, Lulu akhirnya setuju. Kalau papa bahagia maka Lulu juga akan bahagia.

_00000_

**12.10.2009**

Aneh, mulai hari ini mama Sica dan Taozi pindah ke rumah Lulu dan papa. Yang aneh adalah papa dan mama Sica tidak menikah, itu yang membuat Lulu bingung. Padahal kata mama sepasang suami istri itu harus menikah dulu baru boleh tinggal bersama. Biarlah, Lulu hanya berharap mama Sica dan Taozi bersikap baik pada Lulu tidak seperti ibu dan saudara tiri Cinderella.

(Sehun kembali menyerngitkan alisnya. Pasalnya Sehun tidak tahu atau tidak sadar bahwa mama Luhan yang sejak kecil ia temui berbeda dengan mama Luhan yang sering mereka bicarakan)

_0000_

Drrrt drrrt

Sehun meletakan _diary_ Luhan di meja lalu beralih menatap _smartphone_-nya. Tertera nama sang eomma dan tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung menerimanya.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap Sehun.

"..."

"Nanti malam? Tentu saja bisa"

"..."

"Ne, tentu saja aku akan mengajak Luhan"

"..."

"Eomma, kenapa eomma tidak bilang kalau mama kandung Luhan sudah meninggal?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sendu.

"..."

"Apa karena hal itu Luhan menjadi tertutup seperti sekarang?"

"..."

"Hahh aku mengerti sekarang..."

"..."

"Pasti, aku pasti akan menjaganya. Dia kan istriku"

"..."

"Ne eomma"

PIP

Sambungan pun terputus dan Sehun kembali berkutat dengan _diary_ Luhan yang belum selesai ia baca.

_00000_

**25.12.2009**

Ini hari natal pertamaku tanpa mama, yahh tentu saja mama kandungku. Mama Sica cukup baik, walau terkadang nada bicaranya bisa dibilang tinggi. Entahlah, itu terjadi hanya saat papa tidak ada di rumah. Tapi hari ini Lulu bingung, tidak ada orang yang datang ke rumah. Padahal tiap malam natal pasti banyak teman papa-mama dan juga teman Lulu yang datang. Natal kali ini papa pergi dengan mama Sica, mereka meninggalkan Lulu sendirian di rumah. Taozi? Dia sedang di rumah nainai (nenek). Lulu bingung kenapa yang diaja ke rumah nainai hanya Taozi? Padahal dulu Lulu selalu menjadi nisuen (cucu perempuan) kesayang nainai. Sudahlah, kata mama Lulu harus kuat walau Lulu sangat sedih.

_Diary,_ kau tahu sekarang Lulu di mana? Sekarang Lulu ada di taman dekat rumah. Karena di rumah sangat sepi jadi Lulu memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sebentar. Tadi Lulu bertemu dengan namja tampan, jantung Lulu berdetak sangat cepat. Apa Lulu jatuh cinta? Entahlah, tapi kata mama kalau jantung kita berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat seseorang yang menarik perhatian kita berarti itu jatuh cinta. Hihihi... Namja ini juga sendirian katanya, mama dan papanya sedang sibuk bekerja padahal ini malam natal. Kami senasip ternyata, namanya adalah Wu Yifan tapi dia bilang panggilannya Kris. Dia berdarah campuran, Cina-Canada. Pantas saja dia sangat tampan. Malam itu kami bermain bersama sampai seorang maid-ku melihat kami dan membawaku pulang.

(Sehun memandang sebal pada bagian di mana Luhan sendirian dan datanglah Kris yang menemaninya. Ya, terang saja sebal. Dia sebal kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang ada untuk Luhannya?)

_00000_

**31.12.2009**

Woahh ini malam tahun baru! Lulu harap segala sesuatunya bisa berjalan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hari ini berbeda dengan malam natal tahun lalu, hari ini papa, mama Sica dan Taozi ada di rumah. Kami merayakan malam tahun baru bersama beberapa kerabat. Hmm kurasa itu kerabat papa dan mama Sica, karena tidak ada kerabat mama kandung Lulu satupun yang datang. Sedikit sedih, tapi biarlah. Setidaknya Lulu tidak sendiri. Dan membuat lebih senang adalah... Kris ge datang! Ya, tentu saja karena Lulu yang mengundang. Lulu mengenalkan Kris ge pada Taozi, mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Heung... Sepertinya mereka saling menyukai, dan benar saja di malam tahun baru itu mereka jadian.

(Senyuman Sehun terkembang kala mengetahui bahwa Kris telah menjadi milik Taozi)

_00000_

**08.04.2010**

Maaf _diary, _Lulu terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah belakangan ini. Lulu sampai mengabaikan _diary. _Lulu sangat lelah, itu semua karena mama Sica menambahkan les Lulu. Kata mama Sica Lulu harus menjadi anak pintar dan penurut agar Lulu menjadi istri yang baik untuk suami Lulu nanti. Lulu hampir lupa pada Sehun oppa, bagaimana ya kabarnya sekarang? Lulu jadi merindukannya. Pasti dia semakin tampan, yah walau tak setampan Kris ge.

(Sehun mulai menatap tak suka pada kalimat terakhir)

**12.06.2010**

Hari ini ada anak baru di kelas, namanya Kim Jongin. Ya, dia bukan orang Cina, dia orang Korea. Lulu hampir tidak percaya dia orang Korea, kulitnya membuat Lulu ragu (?) Tapi dia sangat menyenangkan, dia juga loncat kelas seperti Lulu jadi usia kami sebaya. Yah, tak jarang si Jongin atau Kai, begitu ia sering dipanggil meminta Lulu untuk menerjemahkan beberapa kata saat dia bingung. Jangan lupa Lulu kan pintar bahasa Korea, jadi itu mudah.

(Sehun terkikik membaca kepercayaan diri Luhan yang terkesan lucu)

_00000_

**28.05.2011**

Ahh hari ini sangat menyebalkan! Kai harus kembali ke Korea karena masa dinas appa-nya sudah selesai. Walaupun kami tidak putus kontak tapi tetap saja Lulu merasa kehilangan teman terbaik, Kai berbeda dengan anak-anak di sekolah Lulu. Mereka sombong dan tidak mau berteman dengan anak yang biasa-biasa saja. Walaupun Lulu bukan anak yang biasa-biasa saja tapi mama Lulu bilang kita harus menghargai semua orang, bagaimanapun dirinya. Karena di mata Tuhan kita semua sama.

_00000_

**15.06.2011**

Setelah pulang sekolah Lulu pergi ke makam mama, Lulu menceritakan kepergian Kai dan juga sikap papa yang sedikit berubah. Terlebih tambahan les yang membuat Lulu tidak bisa bermain dengan teman-teman dan akhirnya dikucilkan. Saat pulang ke rumah Lulu melihat mobil nainai terparkir di garasi. Lulu akhirnya masuk ke rumah, tanpa sengaja Lulu mendengar perbincangan mama Sica dan nainai. Mereka bilang mama Lulu orang biasa, tidak seperti mama Sica yang sederajat dengan papa. Dan Lulu juga mendengar mereka bilang kelahiran Lulu adalah kesalahan besar. Lulu sangat sedih mama... Lulu harap kita bisa bertemu dalam mimpi seperti waktu itu.

(Sehun tercengang membacanya)

_00000_

**09.08.2011**

Tadi saat pulang Lulu mendengar suara tangisan Taozi dan benar saja setelah masuk ke rumah Lulu melihat Taozi sedang menangis. Kakinya tampak memerah, ada bekas pukulan di sana dan Lulu juga melihat mama Sica sedang memegang sebuah tongkat. Mama Sica sepertinya marah besar, aneh setelah dua tahun tinggal bersama baru kali ini Lulu melihat Taozi dipukul. Tanpa pikir panjang Lulu berlari menuju Taozi dan berdiri di depannya. Mama Sica malah menampar Lulu dan berkata bahwa Lulu tidak boleh ikut campur, karena ini adalah cara mama Sica mendidik Taozi. Aneh, sangat aneh. Seumur hidup mama Lulu tidak pernah memarahi apalagi sampai memukul Lulu. Mama Sica sangat mirip ibu tiri sekarang.

(Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, dia mulai mengerti perubahan sikap Luhan sekarang)

_00000_

**12.10.2011**

Hari ini Lulu, Taozi, mama Sica dan papa pergi ke Korea. Lulu kira kami akan berlibur, ternyata tidak. Kami pergi ke rumah yang lebih besar dari rumah kami di Cina. Kata papa itu rumah Sehun oppa, wahh Lulu jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu Sehun oppa.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

**Sehun POV**

"Eomma, aku harus ke sekolah sekarang. Aku ada latihan" ucapku dengan wajah memohon pada eomma.

"Aniya Sehunnie, hari ini kita ke datangan tamu. Jadi kau tidak bisa pergi arra?" kata eomma.

"Ckk sebentar saja eomma..." aku kembali memohon tapi hanya ditanggapi gelengan semata. Aku beralih menatap appa tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Apa yang kau harapkan eoh?" tanya appa yang berarti tidak ada penolakan.

Dan di sinilah aku, duduk menunggu di ruang tamu bersama eomma dan appa. Ya tentu saja hanya bertiga, aku kan anak tunggal.

"Mereka sudah datang" ucap appa yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang tamu bersama empat orang lainnya.

DEG

Seketika mataku terkunci pada sesosok yeoja mungil bersurai coklat karamel. Aku tidak bisa berbohong, anak itu sangat cantik. Jangan lupakan mata rusanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap menambah kesan imutnya. Kuakui kekesalanku hilang setelah aku melihatnya.

"Sehunnie..." panggilan eomma membuyarkan lamunanku.

"N-ne eomma?"

"Sana ajak Luhannie dan Zitao ke taman belakang" pinta eomma dan langsung kutanggapi dengan anggukan. Entah naluri atau apa, aku segera meraih tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke taman belakang. Tak lupa Zitao adiknya mengekori kami di belakang.

"Annyeong oppa~" sapanya dengan suara halusnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'Oh ayolah, dia anak kecil Oh Sehun!' batinku saat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Oppa gwenchana?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sudah tepat berada di depan wajahku. Membuat mata sipitku membulat secara alami.

"N-ne..." ucapku dengan suara bergetar.

"Wahh ada bunga aster!" serunya dan langsung berlari ke tempat bunga bernama aster itu tumbuh.

"Kau suka bunga aster?" tanyaku sembari menghampirinya.

"Ne... Karena mama juga suka bunga aster" ucap sembari tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Pacalan..." aku dan Luhan serempak menatap asal suara itu.

"Mwo?" ucapku dengan bingung.

"Kalian pacalan kan?" ucap Zitao dengan wajah polosnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Taozi..." ucap Luhan dengan terbata, mungkin dia malu.

"Tapi kata mama kalian pacalan, sepelti Tao dan Klis ge" ucap yeoja mungil itu dengan polosnya. Seketika alisku menyergit.

'Siapa Kris ge?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"T-tidak seperti itu Tao..." ucap Luhan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

_00000_

**20.04.2013**

Ini hari ulang tahun Lulu, tapi sepertinya papa sudah lupa. Bahkan tak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun di tengah malam seperti tahun-tahun sebelum saat masih ada mama. Apa Lulu anak nakal Tuhan? Tapi memang Lulu berbuat apa? Lulu selalu mengikuti keinginan mama Sica. Selalu menolong Taozi mengerjakan pr. Selalu menjadi juara kelas walau papa dan mama Sica tidak pernah peduli dengan itu. Kenapa Lulu tidak ikut mama saja? Oh iya, Lulu lupa. Mama pernah bilang pada Lulu... _Something happen for a reason_. Pasti Tuhan sudah menyiapkan hadiah kebahagian untuk Lulu kan? Iya itu pasti. Dan apa yang telah terjadi pada Lulu pasti ada hubungannya dengan masa depan Lulu.

(Sehun menatap _diary_ Luhan dengan senyuman bangga)

_00000_

**01.07.2014**

Hari ini kami sekeluarga tiba di Korea, mama Sica bilang seminggu lagi aku akan menikah dengan Sehun oppa. Ini sangat aneh, oh ayolah... Umurku baru 10 tahun. Kata mama Sica itu keinginan mama untuk menikahkanku dengan Sehun oppa saat umurku 10 tahun. Dan sepertinya itu benar, karena sebelum mama pergi... Mama memberikan sebuah surat pada papa, kata mama surat ini boleh dibuka saat usiaku 10 tahun. Dan di dalamnya memang tertulis bahwa mama ingin aku menikah dengan Sehun oppa saat usiaku 10 tahun.

_00000_

**07.07.2014**

Di sinilah aku sekarang, di sebuah kamar berwarna putih dengan bunga aster di mana-mana. Ya, aku sangat suka bunga aster seperti mama. Dan sepertinya semua orang tahu itu. Bukan tanpa alasan aku ada di kamar ini. Sekarang ini adalah kamarku dan Sehun oppa. Oh jangan tanyakan seberapa canggung diriku tadi saat mengucapkan janji suci kami. Aku sangat gugup saat melihat Sehun oppa dengan tuxedo putihnya menungguku di depan altar. Dia sangat tampan. Dan kurasa aku menyukainya, yah walau wajahnya selalu berekspresi datar tapi kurasa dia orang yang baik. Karena dia pilihan mama, dan Lulu percaya pada mama.

_00000_

**11.09.2014 ***

Hai _diary_! Lama tak berjumpa. Tak terasa sudah dua bulan Lulu menikah. Ternyata pilihan mama benar, Sehun oppa sangat baik. Bahkan dia terlihat sangat mencintaiku. Hihihi aku suka itu, dia juga pengertian dan hangat sama seperti papa dulu.

(Sehun terkikik membacanya)

*seminggu yang lalu

_00000_

Drrt Drrt

_Smartphone _ Sehun kembali bergetar. Menampilkan nama sekretaris Lee di layarnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Ne, Lee ahjussi. Aku akan segera ke sana"

"..."

"Ne..."

PIP

Sambungan terputus dan Sehun segera memasukkan _diary_ Luhan ke tas kerjanya. Yah, sepertinya Sehun belum puas membacanya.

.

_00000_

.

**_SM High School_**

Tampak seorang namja tinggi sedang tertidur di paha seorang yeoja manis ber-_eyeliner._ Tidak, mereka tidak sedang bermesraan. Lihat saja...

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL! IREONA!" teriak sang yeoja manis tepat di telinga namja yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol itu.

"Aishh kenapa kau harus Baek, aku tidak tuli!" protes Chanyeol dengan seraya bangun dari paha sang yeoja.

"Kau tidak akan bangun dengan suara lembut, aku sangat tahu itu" Baekhyun membela diri.

"Sudahlah, memang ada sampai kau membangunkanku hmm?" ucapnya sembari membetulkan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Sehun meneleponmu sejak tadi"

"Ha? Si _Ice Prince_ meneleponku? Ada apa dengannya? Sudah tidak masuk, sekarang malah menelepon" gumam Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Telepon saja lagi"

"Baiklah" Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Sehun.

Tuut tuut

"..."

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?"

"..."

"Menculik? Apa kau gila?"

.

.

_00000_

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N :** Annyeong –'0'-)/ Azul is back mwehe :D Udah jelas belum nih plesbeknya? ,':D HunHan moment azul simpen buat next chap :D

Oh iya fyi azul bakal ngepost ff You'll Love Me chap 3 nanti sore, terus ff I Don't Even Know You chap 5 agak maleman... :D

_Kalo soal umur :_

_Luhan : 10 thn_

_Sehun : 16 thn_

_Tao : 9 thn_

_Kris : 11 thn_

_ChanBaek : 17 thn (tapi sekelas sama Sehun)_

Mian soal perubahan umur Luhan, tadinya azul udh mau rubah dari Chap 1 tapi lupa /.\ Manteman(?) manggilnya a to the zul – azul aja ne –w-)/

Yodah bales review dulu yaa :D

**Bales review :**

Blacksoda : ada apa dengan luhan? :V btw kamu ganti uname ya? Perasaan waktu pertama liat review-nya unamenya "kai..." apa gitu lupa, apa azul salah? Waks xD

_0_

Deeriam : mwehe iya waktu itu mau bikin 10 thn malah tetep tulis 8 /.\ untung banyak yg review ga masuk akal. Udah jelas kan? :V

_0_

BluePink exo-xoxo-couple : Mwehe ciyee samaan azul juga terkontaminasi(?) temen xD Kalo jadwal sebenernya azul maunya update tiap hari buat ff ini, tp gimana gitu .-.a

_0_

younlaycious88 : mwehe hunhan gitu lho xD ini udah kan? :v /naik-turunin alis/ Kris? Istrinya raul lemos xD /plakk/

_0_

Xoxorienakimmyun : mwehehe dia kan udh terkontaminasi(?) sama kai #lah Kris? Azul ga bilang gitu lho xD /angkat tangan/ chap brp ya? Azul juga bingun _ soalnya mungkin ada readers yg under age jd ada beberapa yg minta jangan jd rate m .-. tapi nanti azul pasti bikin :V

_0_

Windanvita : maklumlah si thehun kan possesive xD kris? Udh aku jelasin ya di atas :D

_0_

71088wolf : mwehe udah dilanjut :D

_0_

Cabaekhyun : eciyee xD

~for the first time in forever~ /nyanyi/ xD sudah dilanjut :D

_0_

lulu hani90 : mwehe emang iya xD tapi dia kan gensi gitu :v udah aku kasih ya flashback-nya :D

_0_

Xiao HunHan : mwehe iyadong :D asekk ada yg puas xD /syukuran/? Ini lama ga? :V /naik-turunin alis/

_0_

Luludeer : silakan masuk :D #lah ini udah jelas belum plesbeknya(?) xD maunya sih tiap hari update :'D tapi otak ini ... *isi sendiri*

_0_

Ereng : gwenchana gwenchana yg pertama kan masih teaser xD oce deh :D

_0_

EXiOh HunHan : /liatin yg toel-toel/ xD waks si kkamjong emang Cuma untuk D.O xD sudah dilanjut :D

_0_

Kai4do : /brb salahin otaknya/? xD eciyee :V

~for the first time in forever~ /nyanyi/ :D asekk ff azul jd yg pertama xD

_0_

DiraLeeXiOh : mwehe iya dia mah mana bisa lurus(?) kalo udah ada luhan xD /plak/ ayo kita lihat :D Kris? Kris istrinya raul xD /plakk/

_0_

irnalee96 : ayo kita lihat daya tahan(?) Sehun xD

_0_

AmeliaBellatrix : sudah dilanjut :D maunya sih tiap hari, tapi... /plak/

_0_

saYYou : eciyee hardshipper juga ya? xD /toel/? Saoloh nunggu kebablasan xD *bisikin* azul juga sih /plakk/

_0_

Hunhan : jan dibayangin ntar stres sendiri kek azul waks xD maunya sih tiap hari tapi...

_0_

Vbuble : oh iya, mau puasa ya? Tgl brp emang puasanya? Biar azul cocokin(?) sama jadwal chap rate m-nya xD /plak/ azul ga puasa soalnya makanya ga tau

_0_

Guest 1 : iyadong B-) /pose/? Luhan? Ntar dulu ya, azul bikin si thehun termehek-mehek gara-gara diary luhan dulu xD hunhan moment? Next chap ya, di sini azul fokus ke plesbek-nya :D

_0_

Fangirl-nim : iya udh diedit kok ^^

_0_

lulu-shi : iya gapapa ^^ iya udh azul edit kok :D udah diceritain oce? ;) /wink/?

_0_

Levinafa : min? Azul bukan admin waks xD tapi maaci pujiannya ^^ sudah dilanjut :D

_0_

lisnana1 : hunhan gitu lho xD kris nelpon? Bahas di next chap oce? ;) kris? Istri raul xD /plakk/ ini lama ga? :V

_0_

Zuhrohlulushiners : udah cepet belum nih? :V /naik-turunin alis/? Udah dijelasin ya :D

_0_

Seera : belum kok xD /plakk/ sehun kan udah dewasa jd ga langsung marah, langsung dimatiin(?) *hp-nya* :D

_0_

Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi : mungkin kita jodoh :D /plakk/ azulpun tak tau xD ada kok yg yaoi yg itu tuh :V *lirik You'll Love Me!*

_0_

Preciouselu : betul sekali :D kan akang thehun lebih besar(?) jd harus pengertian :D /kasih diabetasol/? Maunya sih tiap hari tapi...

_0_

HunHanCherry1220 : ada kok... tuh :D *lirik plesbek di atas* gitu ya? Ceritanya sehun berubah *emang power ranger* kalo di depan Luhan, Luhan kan anak ajaib /plakk/ xD takutnya kalo panjang2 malah pada bosen T.T ini aja udah panjang bgt plesbeknya

_0_

SeenaPark : mwehe azul mah gapapa kalo sider tobat, ga review dr chap 1 juga gapapa. Yang penting ada yang baca dan masih ada yg review :'D mwehe jan diculik dulu luhannya, masih ada kontrak dia di 3 ff azul xD /plak/ mwehehe ini udh cepet blm? Kalo soal panjang azul malah takutnya klo panjang2 pada bosen T.T

_0_

Fifia SPENSABAEXO138 : azul yeoja :'D kris? Istrinya raul xD /plak/ umur? Azul edit biar masuk akal sm kelasnya :D /pegangin yg bingung/ udah kilat belum? B-) /pose/

_0_

juniaangel58 : kris? Tanya sama raul coba xD /plakk/ iya emang xD mwehe iya, padahal kai kan coklat xD /plakk/ sudah dilanjut :D

_0_

RZHH 261220 II : /brb liat sekilas/ iya, tapi anaknya kecil banget masih 5 tahun O.O

_0_

Overdose of EXO – Unique : iya masa xD ngga kok, chanbaek sama sulay temennya thehun xD *spoiler* nda kok nda :D sudah dilanjut ^^ /terkecup/ .

_0_

HyunRa : eciyee yg terkontaminasi(?) xD /plakk/ azul line 96, panggil azul aja :D mwehehe udah ada ya plesbeknya :D *lirik plesbek di atas* ngga dia udh ga ambek kok xD Sudah dilanjut :D

_0_

Gomawo :D /kecupin satu-satu/ :-* saranghae~


	4. I Got It

**Hey, kid!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : baby azul**

**Title : Hey, kid! (This Kid Is Mine!) Chap. 3**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Oh Luhan**

**Others**

**Main Pairing : HunHan**

**Rate : T menuju M(?)**

**Genre : Romance (maybe), gaje(?)**

**Warning : PE to the DO a.k.a. PEDO with love ^-^ *i like it(?)* Genderswitch for all uke, typo terselubung, gaje**

**Length : Chapters**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading -^-^-)/**

**Author POV**

Sehun keluar dari ferrari hitamnya lalu masuk ke dalam salah satu gedung pencakar langit di Seoul. Kedatangan Sehun disambut hangat oleh beberapa pekerja yang memberi hormat dan senyuman yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar Sehun yang sesekali membalas hormat pada mereka. Sehun berhenti pada sebuah pintu pintu kayu bergagang emas yang diketahui sebagai ruang kerjanya sendiri. Ya, Sehun sudah mulai membantu appa-nya menangani beberapa pekerjaan di perusahaan sejak ia duduk di bangku High School. Tak jarang Sehun melewatkan pelajaran di sekolahnya karena hal itu. Tapi bukan masalah besar untuk seorang Oh Sehun, toh dia tetap bisa mengimbangi pelajaran sekolahnya.

BIP

Sehun menekan tombol pada interkom yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Sekretaris Lee, berapa lama lagi _meeting_ akan dimulai?" tanya Sehun sembari bersandar di kursi kerjanya.

"Mohon maaf tuan muda, klien kita terjebak macet. Sepertinya ia baru akan tiba satu jam lagi" jawab suara dari seberang.

"Baiklah..." ucap Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing. Toh dengan itu dia bisa melanjutkan acara 'mari membaca _diary my baby_ Lu'

BIP

Sehun memutuskan sambungannya.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali berkutat dengan _diary_ Luhan.

**14.09.2014**

Kau tahu? Hari ini Taozi memberitahuku bahwa bibi Lim menemukan surat yang mirip dengan surat yang diberikan papa saat umurku 10 tahun. Yang aneh adalah surat itu sudah terbuka. Taozi bilang dia akan mengirimkannya besok. Ahh aku benar-benar tidak sabar.

~000~

**15.09.2014**

Suratnya datang! Dan ini sangat mirip dengan surat mama. Yang berbeda adalah usia menikahnya. Dalam surat yang sudah tersobek ini ditulis, mama mau Lulu menikah di usia 16 tahun. Tapi di surat yang papa berikan, dan Lulu tahu jelas surat yang telah sobek ini tulisan mama. Siapa yang berani merubah surat mama? Lulu kesal!

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

**Sehun POV**

Aku menatap Luhan yang pulang dengan sebuah paket di tangannya. Cukup aneh memang, Luhan bahkan baru beberapa bulan tinggal di Korea. Lalu untuk apa temannya mengiriminya paket? Kuhampiri Luhan yang membuka... Ah tidak, paket itu sudah terbuka.

"_Baby_ Lu, gwenchana?"

"G-gwenchana oppa..." ucapnya sedikit terbata. Saat mataku menangkap sebuah kertas di tangan Luhan, dengan segera ia menyembunyikannya dalam laci meja.

"Jinjja?" tanyaku ragu.

"NE... Sudahlah, aku mau mandi!" balasnya sedikit membentak lalu mengunci laci itu dan pergi keluar kamar. Kupikir Luhan sedang _red day _tapi tidak, Luhan bahkan baru 10 tahun.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

~000~

**20.09.2014**

Sehun oppa... Kenapa kau sangat tampan? Hahh sekarang Lulu baru sadar Sehun oppa lebih tampan dari Kris ge. Setidaknya itu lebih baik bukan? Sehun oppa kan suami Lulu~ Saranghae oppa ^^

(Sehun terkikik lalu merogoh saku celananya, ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya lalu memotret lembar yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya lebih tampan dari Kris. Bahkan Sehun menjadikan foto itu sebagai _wallpaper_. Ckckck kekanakan)

"Kau memang milikku _deer_..." gumam Sehun sembari mengambil sebuah foto yang mengabadikan gambar Luhan yang sedang tertidur dan dirinya yang tersenyum tipis dari laci mejanya. Terang saja di laci meja, itu kan foto pribadi –menurut Sehun-

~000~

Beberapa jam berlalu dan Sehun sudah selesai dengan _meeting_-nya. Ia mengambil _smartphone_-nya lalu men-_dial_ kontak bernama 'Dobi hyung' berulang kali.

"Ck... Apa yang dilakukan si Dobi ini? Apa dia sedang bercinta?" gumam Sehun saking kesalnya. Selang beberapa menit Sehunpun menyerah lalu memasukkan _smartphone_-nya ke saku celana lagi.

Sehun kembali berkutat dengan _diary_ Luhan dan menemukan sesuatu yang cukup menarik untuk dicari tahu.

"Sebaiknya aku menemui eomma dulu" gumam Sehun lalu beranjak ke tempat parkir dan melajukan mobilnya ke kediaman keluarga Oh.

.

.

.

.

_Kediaman Keluarga Oh_

Sehun memasuki rumah megah itu dengan santai sembari melirik ke kiri dan kanan.

"Bibi Kim, di mana eomma?" tanya Sehun setelah melihat seorang _maid_ paruh baya yang dulu selalu menemaninya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda, nyonya besar ada di kamar pribadi tuan dan nyonya besar" balasnya dengan sopan.

"Arraseo... Gamsahamida" balas Sehun dengan senyum tipisnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari sang _maid. _Sehun beranjak menuju lantai dua, tepatnya kamar pribadi kedua orang tuanya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Masuk..." terdengar suara halus dari dalam yang sangat dikenal oleh Sehun, ya itu suara eommanya.

CKLEK

"Eomma..." ucap Sehun sembari membuka pintu.

"Sehunnie~ Kenapa kau datang sekarang hmm? Mana Luhannie?" tanya sang eomma sembari memeluk anak satu-satunya itu.

"Ani, Luhan belum pulang. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang keluarga Luhan..." ucap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Tentang mamanya?" tanya sang eomma yang langsung tahu arah pembicaraan Sehun –ikatan batin-

"Ne..."

"Duduklah..." Keduanyapun duduk di sofa panjang di kamar itu.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Sehunnie... Eomma dan mama Luhan adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Qian adalah anak yatim piatu yang mandapat beasiswa sehingga bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan eomma. Saat eomma duduk di bangku Primary School eomma sangat sering menghamburkan uang, tak jarang eomma menyombongkan diri pada beberapa teman eomma. Maka mereka semua mendekati eomma karena uang eomma, tapi tidak dengan Qian. Dia tidak pernah memanfaatkan eomma. Mungkin karena dia terbiasa hidup sederhana maka dia tidak terlalu memikirkan untuk bersenang-senang dengan uang. Awalnya kami tidak terlalu dekat, eomma bahkan sering menyusahkannya. Beberapa kali eomma lupa mengerjakan pr sampai eomma harus menyalin pr-nya. Tapi saat eomma ingin membalas dengan mentraktirnya dia tidak mau. Dia malah membawa eomma ke panti asuhan. Dia bilang dari pada eomma mentraktirnya dengan makanan mahal, lebih baik eomma menggunakannya untuk menyumbang ke panti asuhan..." Tiffany –eomma Sehun- menjeda ceritanya.

"Selalu seperti itu, tapi tetap saja eomma tidak sering bermain dengannya. Eomma selalu dibawa teman-teman eomma ke tempat menghamburkan uang lain dan eomma selalu tidak bisa menolak. Sampai ketika kami beranjak ke tingkat Junior High School perusahaan haraboji-mu bangkrut. Eomma harus pindah ke lingkungan yang sederhana dan di sekolah itu berdampak sangat besar, semua teman dekat eomma menjauhi eomma. Tidak ada yang memandang eomma lagi, guru-gurupun begitu. Tapi tidak dengan Qian, dia selalu di dekat eomma saat eomma kesulitan. Dan kami akhirnya menjadi sahabat, pada suatu hari eomma sangat membutuhkan uang. Eomma tidak bisa meminta pada kedua orang tua eomma, eomma tahu kami sudah hidup dalam keadaan yang sulit maka eomma tidak mau membebani mereka dengan hal itu. Qian mengajak eomma bekerja di salah satu _caffe_ di dekat sekolah. Di sana eomma bertemu appa-mu, appa-mu juga bekerja di sana. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah anak pemilik caffe. Eomma sangat terkejut saat mengetahui hal itu. Appa-mu memang sangat rendah hati, sama seperti Qian. Mereka adalah orang yang sangat membantu eomma sampai akhirnya setelah kami lulus kuliah appa-mu melamar eomma" Tiffany tersenyum sembari mengelus punggung tangan Sehun.

"Di acara pernikahan kami Zhoumi ge, papa Luhan datang. Mereka –Zhoumi & Qian- berkenalan dan langsung dekat. Eomma sangat senang melihatnya, dua tahun kemudian mereka menikah di Korea. Bukan di gedung biasa, mereka mengadakan pesta di panti asuhan tempat Qian dibesarkan. Entah kenapa suasana di sana sangat hangat dan membahagiakan dibanding dengan gedung mewah. Qian memang luar biasa. Semua berjalan dengan baik, sampai suatu hari Qian bercerita tentang keluarga Zhoumi ge. Dia bilang mama mertuanya tidak menyukainya, semua dikarenakan status sosialnya. Entah apa yang mertuanya pikirkan, tapi eomma sangat kesal dengan hal itu. Qian sangat baik, eomma bahkan menganggapnya sebagai malaikat. Qian tetap menyayangi mama mertuanya walau terkadang ia mendapat perkataan tidak pantas dari orang itu. Bahkan mama mertuanya pernah berkata tidak pantas pada Qian di depan eomma. Hahhh benar-benar orang itu" Tiffany geram sendiri dengan ceritanya.

"Pernikahan kami berjarak dua tahun, tapi Qian tak langsung mendapatkan anak. Berbeda dengan eomma yang langsung mendapatkanmu setahun setelah menikah. Dan hal itu dijadikan alasan mama mertuanya untuk menikahkan Zhoumi ge dengan wanita lain yang sekarang kau kira mama Luhan" Tiffany tersenyum tidak suka.

"Mama Sica?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan.

"Ne, si wanita bermuka dua itu. Mereka menikah sebulan sebelum Qian diketahui hamil. Walau sudah menikah, tapi saat diketahui Qian hamil Zhoumi tetap tinggal dengan Qian. Setelah Luhan lahir tubuh Qian melemah. Qian takut terjadi apa-apa padanya, karena itu Qian menitipkan Luhan pada eomma dan appa. Karena eomma tidak memiliki anak yeoja maka dari itu eomma mengusulkan untuk menjodohkan Luhan dan kau, Sehunnie. Zhoumi ge dan appa-mu sebenarnya agak takut dengan hal itu, karena usia kalian terpaut 6 tahun. Tapi eomma dan Qian bisa meyakinkan mereka dan akhirnya mereka setuju. Beberapa tahun kemudian Qian sering sakit-sakitan. Dan pada akhirnya saat Luhan berusia 5 tahun Qian meninggal" Tiffany mulai terisak dan Sehun dengan sigap memeluk eommanya. Sehun sebenarnya sangat sedih mendengar cerita eommanya, tapi ia harus lebih kuat untuk menenangkan eomma-nya. Merasa sudah lebih tenang, Tiffanypun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah Qian meninggal, ternyata Zhoumi ge sudah memiliki anak dengan Jessica. Dan anak itu hanya berjarak satu tahun dengan Luhan. Eomma benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Jessica, dia akan berwajah manis saat di depan Qian. Tapi Qian tahu di belakangnya Jessica sangat ingin menyingkirkan Qian. Eomma pernah melihat Qian hampir tertabrak mobil dan eomma tahu siapa pelakunya, si Jessica. Tapi Qian tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Qian memang terlalu baik..." Sehun merengkuh eommanya dan mengusap-usap punggung sang eomma dengan pelan.

"Di usia berapa eomma dan mama -Qian- ingin menikahkan ku dengan Luhan?" tanya Sehun mulai buka suara.

"Dulu kami sepakat untuk menikahkan kalian saat usia Luhan 16 tahun, tapi dari surat yang Qian tinggalkan ia ingin saat Luhan 10 tahun. Jadi eomma turuti saja" ucap Tiffany sembari menatap Sehun.

"Cocok..."

"Apa yang cocok, Sehunnie?" tanya sang eomma bingung.

"Luhan bilang beberapa hari lalu Zitao menemukan surat yang mirip dengan surat yang ia dapatkan dari mamanya. Dan di surat itu ditulis mamanya meminta kami menikah saat usia Luhan 16 tahun"

"J-jinjja?" tanya Tiffany dengan wajah heran.

"Ne, tapi... Surat itu sudah terbuka sebelum ditemukan Zitao" Sehun menyerngitkan kedua alisnya.

"Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Jessica! Dasar wanita bermuka dua" ucap Tiffany dengan penuh emosi.

"Sudahlah eomma, aku akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang ini. Eomma, malam ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Luhan" ucap Sehun sembari mengulas senyum.

"Ne... Eomma mengerti. Bahagiakan dia" ucap Tiffany dengan tulus.

"Pasti eomma..."

"Hmm tampaknya anak eomma sedikit berubah sekarang" ucap Tiffany sembari tersenyum jahil.

"M-maksud eomma?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ya... Kau terlihat lebih ramah sekarang, tidak seperti sebelumnya... Kau seperti manusia es kkk~" ujar Tiffany lalu terkekeh.

"Haishh tentu saja karena sekarang aku sudah mempunyai Luhan, hidupku jadi lebih indah, eomma" ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum tulus.

"Kalian memang sangat cocok"

"Tentu saja..." ucap Sehun dengan yakin.

Drrt drrt

"Ponselmu, Sehunnie..." ucap Tiffany sembari menunjuk saku celana Sehun.

"Ne, eomma. Sebentar ne"

"Ne..."

Sehun segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Hyung, bantu aku..." pinta Sehun dengan nada datar.

"..."

"Bantu aku menculik seorang yeoja manis" ucap Sehun sembari mengulas senyum yang pasti tak bisa di lihat oleh orang di seberang sana.

"..."

"Aishh kau tidak perlu berteriak, hyung!"

"..."

"Pergilah ke _Heaven Music Course_ carilah anak bernama Luhan. Dia menggunakan tas _pink_ bergambar _Hello Kitty_. Aku yakin kau bisa menemukannya"

"..."

"Aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu, hyung. Kau masih mau tiket bermalam gratis di Jeju kan?"

"..."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu bantu aku"

"..."

"Ya, kutunggu..."

"..."

"Ck... Ne... Ne... Gomawo"

PIP

Sehun memutuskan sambungannya.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang, _baby_ Lu" gumamnya lalu tersenyum.

~000~

_Heaven Music Course_

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil _sport _merah kesayangannya bersama seorang yeoja manis ber-_eyeliner_ yang diketahui sebagai yeojachingu-nya –Baekhyun-.

"Ahh kalau bukan karena tiket ke Jeju aku tidak akan melakukan ini..." gumam Chanyeol yang masih bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Memang apa yang Sehun bilang? Kenapa tadi kau berteriak tentan menculik, Yeolie?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut.

"Kita harus menculik seorang yeoja manis bernama Luhan, dia memakai tas _Hello Kitty_ berwarna _pink. _Apa kau melihat anak seperti itu, chagi?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menatap Baekhyun, sementara yang ditatap sedang sibuk melihat gerak-gerik tiga bocah yang salah satunya memakai tas _Hello Kitty. _

"Apa yang itu, Yeolie?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menunjuk anak yang dimaksud.

"Kau memang pintar, chagi~" Chanyeol segera meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju tiga bocah itu berdiri.

"Annyeong~" seru Chanyeol dengan senyum tiga jarinya.

"Ada apa ahjussi?" tanya seorang namja cilik berkulit tan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Yakk aku ini masih seorang pelajar!" teriak Chanyeol yang membuat tiga bocah dan satu yeoja di dekatnya menutup telinga mereka.

"Aishh berisik sekali, kau bahkan tidak memakai seragam ahjussi" sahut yeoja mungil bermata bulat yang berdiri di antara namja berkulit tan dan yeoja kecil dengan tas _Hello Kitty. _

"Shhh anak-anak in-"

"Yakk diam Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ramah.

Hening

"Kalian hoobae kami ternyata" sambung Baekhyun saat melihat logo sekolah di seragam para bocah itu, masih dengan nada bicara ramahnya.

"Memang nuna bersekolah di SM High School?" tanya si namja tan –Kai- mulai buka suara.

"Ne, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kelas XII-B SM High School" seru Baekhyun menanggapi pertanyaan Kai.

"Aku Kim Jongin, kelas VII. Yang ini Do Kyungsoo dan itu Lu-"

"Luhan, kan?" tanya Chanyeol memotong pernjelasan Kai yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari ketiga bocah di depannya.

"Bagaimana oppa bisa tahu? Apa oppa temannya Sehun oppa?" tanya Luhan sembari memiringkan wajahnya.

"Aishh kyeoptaaaaa" seru Baekhyun lalu mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

"Heung... Appo eonnie..." seru Luhan sembari memegang kedua pipinya yang baru dilepas Baekhyun, tidak lupa ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae... Aishh jinjja, kau manis sekali Luhannie~" seru Baekhyun lalu sontak memeluk tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Cukup... Cukup... Sebenarnya kalian mau apa mencari Luhan?" tanya Kai sembari melepaskan Luhan dari pelukan Baekhyun.

"Kami diminta untuk membawa Luhan ke tempat Sehun, itu saja..." ucap Chanyeol _to the point._

"Kenapa tidak Sehun hyung saja yang menjemput Luhan?" Kai menatap ChanBaek dengan tatapan curiga.

"Katanya Sehun sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu..." jawab Chanyeol.

"Begitukah?" tanya Luhan menatap sepasang namja-yeoja di depannya.

"Ne/Ne" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Tapi Luhan masih ada les piano..." ujar Luhan lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Jadi karena ini kita dibilang harus menculik..." gumam Baekhyun yang mulai mengerti makksud Sehun.

"Kau betul chagi... Kau memang pintar!" seru Chanyeol dengan senang.

"MENCULIK?/MENCULIK?" ujar KaiLu bersamaan sementara D.O hanya menggeleng-geleng -sok- dewasa.

"Ne... Sekali-kali tidak ada ruginya membolos, memang kau tidak bosan?" ujar Chanyeol sembari mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan.

"Hmm tapi..." Luhan tampak berpikir.

"Gwenchana, kau kan akan pergi dengan Sehun" ucap Baekhyun lalu ikut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan.

"Lulu hubungi Sehun oppa, ne?"

"Hubungi saja..." jawab Chanyeol lalu memberikan ponselnya.

Luhan mengambil ponsel Chanyeol lalu menghubungi nomor Sehun.

Tutt tutt

"..."

"Oppa..."

"..."

"Hmm arraseo..."

"..."

"Ne, annyeong~"

PIP

Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Kai yang masih setia berdiri di samping Luhan bersama D.O pastinya.

"Mereka benar, Sehun oppa menungguku. Mianhae Kai, D.O eonnie... Aku harus pergi..." ucap Luhan.

"Gwenchana, Lu... Kurasa kami juga akan membolos" ucap Kai dengan entengnya sementara D.O menatap Kai sembari meperbesar ukuran matanya(?)

"Sekali-kali membolos tidak apa kan?" tanya Kai sembari menatap Chanyeol dengan _smirk_-nya.

"Ahahaha betul... betul... Kau cepat belajar rupanya!" seru Chanyeol kesenangan karena ada yang setuju dengan ucapannya. Sementara D.O dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chap :**

"O-oppa..." ucap Luhan saat matanya telah terbuka.

"Kau suka, _baby_?" tanya Sehun sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dari belakang.

"N-ne... Gomawo oppa..." balas Luhan lalu berbalik dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

...

"Aishh OPPA!" teriak Luhan setelah menyibak selimutnya dan mendapati tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

CHU

"Morning _baby_ Lu~" sapa Sehun setelah mengecup _nipple_ kanan Luhan dengan sayang.

...

**A/N : **Annyeong~ -'0'-)/

Ada yang kangen sama ff ini? Azul juga kangen kok mwehe :D

Mian belum bisa bales review satu-satu, pas hari Sabtu sebenernya udh setengah jadi. Eh pas mau dilanjutin daerah rumah azul malah ujan deres, banjir pula *padahal ga pernah banjir* jadi telat deh nget-postnya T.T

Oh iya, berhubung besok Azul besok ujian jadi Azul mohon doa-nya ya :D

Nanti review-nya Azul bales di next chap, jadi double gitu xD

Kalo ada yang nunggu HunHan moment + NC, di chapter depan udah Azul siapin... Oh iya, spoiler lagi... Di chap depan Luhan udah gedean mwehe xD Makanya review yang banyak biar Azul semangat lanjutinnya xD

Okay, sampai ketemu di next chap~ Saranghae readers... Moahh :-* /tebar flying kiss bareng HunHan/


	5. You Are Mine, Babe

**Hey, kid!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : baby azul**

**Title : Hey, kid! (This Kid Is Mine!) Chap. 3**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Oh Luhan**

**Others**

**Main Pairing : HunHan**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance (maybe), gaje(?)**

**Warning : PE to the DO a.k.a. PEDO with love ^-^ *i like it(?)* Genderswitch for all uke, typo terselubung, gaje**

**Length : Chapters**

**...oooo...oooo...oooo...oooo...oooo...oooo...oooo...**

**A/N : **Annyeong readers~ Maaf baru update, kemarin ide-nya buntu :D Jadi azul _come back_ RP dulu buat nyari inspirasi #tsa

Dan sekarang azul kembali membawa lanjutan ff ini, ada yang nungguin? Baguslah kalo ada. Buat yang bilang kependekan, sebenernya itu ga pendek nak/? Cuma jalan ceritanya aja yang azul cepetin waks :'v Oh iya berhubung azul masih newbie dan di chap ini ada adegan '_you know what i mean '_ jadi mohon maaf kalo ga hot ya m(_ _)m /_deep bow_/

**...oooo...oooo...oooo...oooo...oooo...oooo...oooo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading -^-^-)/**

**Author POV**

Di sinilah seorang Oh Luhan, ia duduk di salah satu bangku salon yang menjadi satu dengan butik milik Keluarga Byun. Baekhyun dengan sangat lihai mempercantik anak manis yang baru ia _claim_ –paksa- sebagai anaknya ini. Selesai dengan _make up _natural Luhan -karena Luhan sudah cantik- sekarang ia beralih pada rambut panjang Luhan yang halus. Dirangkainya rambut coklat karamel itu dengan gaya _water falls. _Tak lupa ia menyematkan jepit mawar _pink_ di bagian kanan rambut Luhan.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan takjub, pasalnya Luhan terlihat sangat menawan walau ia masih anak-anak.

"Sial, di mana si albino menemukan yeoja secantik Luhan? Tapi Baekkie-ku tak kalah cantik" gumam Chanyeol lalu kembali berkutat dengan _smartphone_-nya.

"Sekarang kita ganti bajumu, Luhannie~ kajja" seru Baekhyun ramah, lalu menggandeng yeoja manis di hadapannya.

"Ne eonnie" balas Luhan sembari membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

Keduanya masuk dalam ruang dengan berbagai baju yang tergantung di penjuru ruangan.

"Hmm kau pasti cantik memakai yang ini" ucap Baekhyun lalu mengambil sebuah _mini dress pink_ lalu memberikannya pada Luhan. Tanpa buang waktu Luhan masuk ke ruang ganti lalu memakainya.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka, memperlihatkan Luhan yang berbalut dress pink di atas lutut pilihan Baekhyun.

"Whoaa neomu yeppeo!" seru Chanyeol yang baru masuk ke dalam butik dan melihat Luhan keluar.

"Apa eomma bilang, kau memang cocok dengan dress itu Luhannie~" seru Baekhyun lalu memeluk Luhan.

"Ne eomma..." jawab Luhan sembari tersenyum, sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendengar ia dipanggil eomma sibuk melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"_Wait_, mana sepatu anak kita?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Luhan masih menggunakan sneakers sekolahnya yang terlihat janggal.

"Ah iya, kau benar yeollie" ucap Baekhyun yang tersadar.

"Hmm ini sepatunya dan ini gelang dan kalungmu, Luhannie baby~" ucap Baekhyun sembari memberikan sepasang sepatu putih dengan hak sedang, juga gelang dan kalung mutiara putih pada Luhan.

"Ne, eomma~" jawab Luhan dengan patuh lalu memakai semua yang diberikan Baekhyun. Tak luput beberapa karyawan di butik itu terpana melihat kecantikan Luhan walau dia masih kecil.

"Baekkie~" sapa seorang yeoja paruh baya di belakang Baekhyun.

"Ne, eomma? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menghadap sang eomma.

"Siapa anak itu?"

"Ah, itu... dia... " Baekhyun terlihat sangat bingung menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma, karena dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah istri Sehun. Eommanya bisa mendapat serangan jantung dadakan.

"Dia adik sepupuku, eomma" jawa Chanyeol dengan nada santai.

"Jinjja? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya dari dulu, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya nyonya Byun. Sementara objek yang dibicarakan hanya bisa berdiri sembari tersenyum.

"Dia sibuk sekolah dan les eomma, kami juga jarang bertemu. Betul kan Luhannie?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne oppa..." jawab Luhan seadanya. Nyonya Byun mendekati Luhan lalu mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka. Nyonya Byun tersenyum sangat hangat.

"Apa Luhannie mau menjadi model, imo?" tanya nyonya Byun hangat. Luhan terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ah betul juga, model cilik kita kan kurang. Luhannie pasti cocok!" seru Baekhyun menimpali.

"Bagaimana Luhannie? Chanyeol-ah?" tanya nyonya Byun sembari melihat keduanya.

"Aku akan menanyakannya pada orang tua Luhan, eomma" jawab Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

"Ah betul... Segera kabari eomma ne?"

"Ne eomma, pasti" seru Chanyeol sedang Luhan hanya menatap mereka dengan senyum bingungnya.

"Eomma tinggal dulu, annyeong" pamit nyonya Byun lalu berlenggang keluar luar butik.

"Hahh hampir saja" gumam Baekhyun lega.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

**Drrt Drrt**

_Smartphone_ Chanyeol bergetar, memampangkan nama **Albino Ice **pada layarnya.

"Yeob-"

"_Kalian di mana hyung? Aku ingin Luhannie-ku sekarang!_" seru Sehun di seberang.

"Kami baru selesai, kau tidak sabaran sekali, Albino. Kami tidak akan mengambil Luhanmu, tenang saja" balas Chanyeol yang dengan jelas terdengar oleh Luhan, mengakibatkan fenomena(?) perubahan warna alami pada pipi putih Luhan menjadi merah.

"_Ya sudah, kutunggu hyung_"

**PIP**

"N- Aishh benar-benar anak ini..." gerutu Chanyeol karena Sehun langsung menutup sambungannya. Chanyeol segera mendekati Luhan lalu mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Aegy, bagaimana bisa kau menerima orang semenyebalkan si albino itu, eoh? Appa tak habis pikir" ucap Chanyeol mendramatisir. Sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Kajja!" ucap Baekhyun lalu menggandeng tangan kanan Luhan, tak lupa Chanyeol juga menggandeng tangan kiri Luhan.

"Kkk~ kita seperti sepasang orang tua yang akan menjodohkan putri kita ya, Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol sembari menatap dua yeoja di sampingnya bergantian.

"Ne, ahh aku jadi ingin memiliki anak seperti Luhannie~" seru Baekhyun lalu melempar(?) senyum manisnya pada Luhan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah!" seru Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya.

PLETAK

Chanyeol baru saja mendapat hadiah manis dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak sekarang, Dobi" geram Baekhyun lalu membuka pintu mobil belakang untuk anak angkatnya(?) –Luhan-

"Kajja masuk, Luhannie chagi~"

"Gomawo eomma~" balas Luhan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol. Sementara sang pemilik mobil masih sibuk dengan kepalanya.

"Aishh appo" ringis Chanyeol.

"Jangan manja, cepat masuk!" intrupsi Baekhyun lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

...oooo...

Setengah jam berlalu, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di alamat yang diberikan Sehun.

"Ini rumah siapa, eomma, appa?" tanya Luhan saat melihat rumah megah besar yang ia yakini bukan rumah keluarga Oh.

"Entahlah, Sehun tadi meminta kami mengantarmu ke sini chagi~" jawab Baekhyun.

GREKK

Pintu gerbang terbuka secara otomatis, tak perlu menunggu Chanyeol langsung membawa masuk mobilnya dan berhenti di depan pintu masuk rumah. Di depan rumah telah berdiri seorang yang sangat mereka kenal, Sehun. Ya, Sehun yang tampan dengan setelan jas-nya tak lupa tatanan rambut klimis-nya. Membuatnya tampak seperti pangeran yang sedang menunggu sang putri.

Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu sang istri dan anaknya(?)

DEG

Tatapan Sehun dan Luhan terkunci. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa menghiraukan sekitar.

CTEK

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan mata tajam Sehun.

"Kami masih di sini albino" seru Chanyeol memutuskan kontak mata Sehun-Luhan.

"Arraseo, tiket pesawat dan hotel sudah kuatur hyung. Kalian tinggal berlibur. Dan.. Gomawo" ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum hangat pada pasangan ChanBaek yang telah membantunya.

"Ne, Cheonma... Nah pangeran, kami sebagai appa dan eomma angkat putri Luhan mempersilakanmu membahagiakan putri kesayangan kami ini" ucap Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi _rolling eyes_ oleh Sehun.

"Ne appa, sekarang appa dan eomma boleh pergi. Nikmati _honey moon_ kalian" ucap Sehun lalu mendorong-dorong tubuh Chanyeol agar cepat masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yakk, menantu macam apa kau?!" seru Chanyeol tak terima lalu dibalas juluran lidah oleh Sehun.

"Ckckck dasar _Ice Prince, _jaga anakku dengan baik, arra?" cibir Baekhyun saat sudah berada dalam mobil.

"Ne eomma" jawab Sehun dengan malas. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah ketiga orang yang lebih _senior_ darinya itu.

...oooo...

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di atap datar rumah megah itu dengan keadaan mata Luhan yang ditutup kain, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Luhan berjalan sesuai arahan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya.

SRET

Sehun membuka kain penutup itu dari mata Luhan. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menatap tak percaya pada yang dibuat sedemikian rupa mengagumkan.

"O-oppa..." ucap Luhan saat matanya telah terbuka.

Terdapat taman kecil yang dihiasi beberapa macam bunga aster kesukaan Luhan dan mama kandungnya. Tak lupa lilin-lilin kecil membentuk hati yang mengelilingi tempat mereka berpijak. Tak lupa sebuah meja makan kecil dengan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. Tak jauh dari meja terdapat beberapa pemain musik yang sudah mulai memainkan instrumen lagu _Because Of You _(Keith Martin). Belum selesai sampai di situ, Luhan melemparkan(?) tatapannya pada langit yang terlihat jelas karena hanya atap datar rumah itu hanya ditutup oleh kaca transparan yang mempertontonkan cahaya bulan sabit dan beberapa bintang yang menjadi saksi makan malam romantis karya Oh Sehun.

GREB

"Kau suka, _baby_?" tanya Sehun sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dari belakang setelah mensejajarkan tubuh mereka terlebih dahulu karena tubuh Luhan yang baru sepinggang Sehun.

"N-ne... Gomawo oppa..." balas Luhan lalu berbalik dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

"Sudah seharusnya, _baby_ Lu" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lalu menggandengnya untuk mendekati meja.

SRET

Sehun menarik salah satu kursi untuk diduduki Luhan. Luhan menatapnya dengan wajah bersemu lalu duduk. Setelahnya Sehun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Luhan. Seorang pelayan datang dan menyulangkan anggur merah pada gelas Sehun dan Luhan *A/N : Anggur buat anak sana mah boleh-boleh aja, orang di sana dingin :v l Readers : Tau zul! l A : mangap –'-'-)v *

Tak lama setelah itu makanan pembuka datang, keduanya saling menatap tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di bibir masing-masing.

"Bagaimana acara penculikan karya oppa hmm?" tanya Sehun membuka pembicaraan.

"Daebak! Aku sangat menyukainya" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau berhak untuk ini, _baby_ Lu"

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan malam romantis, mereka duduk di kursi panjang di tengah taman kecil penuh bunga aster. Sehun merangkul Luhan hangat seakan tidak mau rusa mungilnya pergi. Sedangkan Luhan bersandar pada dada bidang Sehun sembari memeluk sang suami dari samping.

"Kau senang _baby_ Lu?" tanya Sehun sembari membelai surai halus Luhan dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja oppa~ Saranghae..." ucap Luhan sembari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dengan kesenangan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Nado _baby_ Lu..."

CHU

Sehun mencium bibir mungil Luhan dengan lembut sembari memeluk pinggang Luhan. Sedang sang istri membalas ciumannya tak lupa mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher sang suami.

"Hmm oppa..."

"Ne _baby_?" tanya Sehun menatap istri mungilnya.

"Ini rumah oppa?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Ani, ini rumah kita" jawab Sehun lalu mengelu pipi mulus Luhan.

"Ta-tapi bara-"

"Semuanya sudah oppa pindahkan sejak tadi siang, tenang saja..." Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Ahh arraseo, tapi..." Luhan menggantung ucapannya.

"Tapi apa, _baby_ Lu?" Sehun menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku..."

"_Diary_ mu?" tanya Sehun dengan yakin, sedangkan Luhan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Oppa sudah membawanya, bahkan sudah membacanya" jawab Sehun yang mengerti maksud tatapan Luhan. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia ingin marah, tapi tidak ada salahnya Sehun tahu apa yang terjadi padanya walau pun dengan cara tidak langsung. Sehun yang merasa bersalah meraih dagu Luhan dan mengangkatnya agar mereka bisa bertatapan.

"Mianhae, oppa tahu itu lan-"

"Ani, gwenchana oppa" ucap Luhan dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne..."

"Gomawo chagiya..."

"Cheonma oppa" mereka kembali bersatu dalam pelukan hangat.

...oooo...

Menjelang tengah malam keduanyapun turun untuk mengistirahatkan diri di kamar baru mereka. Sehun membawa Luhan ke depan pintu bercat putih dengan ukiran rumit di tiap sudutnya, gantungan _hello kitty_ dengan tulisan nama Luhan bertengger pada pintu. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu ragu lagi membawa temanmu ke rumah, ini kamarmu _baby_. Tapi kita akan tetap tidur bersama di kamar sebelah" ucap Sehun sembari menunjuk pintu di sebelah kanan pintu kamar Luhan.

"Memang kenapa kalau Lulu tidur di kamar ini?" tanya Luhan sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau mau suamimu mimpi buruk karena tidak tidur dengan istrinya hmm?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Luhan hanya mananggapinya dengan _rolling eyes_ lalu beralih membuka pintu kamar di hadapannya.

CEKLEK

Mata Luhan yang tadinya mulai meredup(?) karena lelah kembali terkembang setelah melihat isi kamar barunya. Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun tanpa berbicara.

"_It's all yours, you like it_?" tanya Sehun yang bertengger(?) di celah pintu kamar Luhan yang terbuka.

GREB

"_I love you_, oppa" pekik Luhan sembari menghambur memeluk Sehun.

"_Love you more, baby_ Lu" ucap Sehun sembari membalas pelukan Luhan.

"_Love you most_, oppa" balas Luhan lalu dengan cepat Luhan menarik baju Sehun hingga wajah mereka sejajar

CHU

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut dan dibalas dengan sedikit lumatan oleh Sehun yang mulai terpancing(?).

...oooo...

Luhan sedang berbaring di kasur _Hello Kitty_-nya yang didominasi dengan warna _pink. _Luhan sudah memakai baju tidurnya dan mencuci wajahnya, ia hampir tertidur namun sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan melirik kebelakang, ia terlalu lelah untuk berbalik.

"Kenapa tidur di sini, _baby_? Oppa sudah menunggumu di kamar kita" ucap sang pemeluk yang diketahui adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Lulu ingin tidur di sini, oppa" jawab Luhan tanpa merubah posisi tidur menyampingnya. Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban sang istri, ia yakin Luhan sangat menyukai kamar barunya yang penuh dengan _Hello Kitty_.

"Baiklah, kita tidur di sini..." ucap Sehun setuju lalu mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sayang. Terdengar dengkuran halus dan napas teratur dari seseorang dalam dekapannya.

"_Sleep well, baby_ Lu" dan Sehun pun ikut berlabuh menuju dunia mimpinya.

...oooo...

Di pagi hari Sehun sibuk menatap wajah damai Luhan yang sangat indah. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Sehun belum membangunkan Luhan. Ini hari Sabtu dan Sehun pun tidak tega membangunkan rusa kecilnya yang sedang terlelap.

"Nghh" leguhan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan. Tak butuh waktu lama, Luhanpun membuka matanya lalu mengucek(?) mata rusanya dengan imut.

"_Morning baby_ Lu..." sapa Sehun sembari memamerkan senyum tampannya.

"Morning oppa~" balas Luhan sembari memeluk Sehun lalu menutup matanya kembali.

"Masih mengantuk hmm?" tanya Sehun sembari membelai surai halus Luhan. Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan tanpa melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ayo sarapan..." ajak Sehun lalu merenggangkan pelukkannya untuk menatap Luhannya.

"Ne..." ucap Luhan dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Keduanya pun keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan bergaya minimalis di lantai satu rumah mereka. Luhan dudu si salah satu kursi lalu menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal yang ia tumpukkan di atas meja. Sehun menatapnya sembari terkekeh.

"Silakan tuan muda" ucap seorang _maid _sembari meletakan _capuccino_ kesukaan Sehun dan susu coklat kesukaan Luhan di atas meja.

"_Baby_ Lu... Irreona" seru Sehun sembari mengelus lengan Luhan dengan halus. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Sarapan, _baby _" ucap Sehun lagi dan Luhan mengangguk. Sehun menyeruput _capuccino_-nya lalu mengambil selembar roti.

"Waktu les-mu sudah oppa kurangi, kau hanya perlu les tiga kali dalam seminggu dan tidak ada les di akhir pekan" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan sontak menatapnya sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan lucu.

"Mama Sica tidak ada di sini, yang ada di sini hanya Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan. Oppa lebih berhak atas dirimu, _baby_. Dan kau tidak perlu diam-diam mencari tahu tentang mama-mu, oppa tahu kemarin bukan pertama kalinya kau membolos les"

DEG

Luhan menghentikan pergerakannya saat ingin mengambil roti. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah menuliskan perihal membolos les dalam _Diary_-nya.

"Oppa mengikutimu beberapa kali, _baby_. Sekarang jangan sengan untuk meminta bantuan oppa ne? Kau tidak perlu meminta bantuan Kris lagi, karena oppa akan selalu ada untukmu, _baby_" ucap Sehun dengan lembut. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah penuh harapnya.

"Oppa berjanji" ucap Sehun meyakinkan Luhannya. Sekarang semua terasa sangat lengkap untuk seorang Oh Luhan.

...oooo...

_Two years later_

Malam ini Luhan tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, pasalnya Sehun sedang menemani appa-nya ke Jepang selama seminggu. Mereka tidak pernah putus kontak, Luhan hanya risih dengan sekretaris baru yang menjadi sekretaris pribadi Sehun. Setiap Luhan datang ke kantor Sehun pasti sang sekretaris yeoja yang sering memakai baju ketat dan kurang bahan –menurut Luhan- itu sangat genit pada Sehunnya. Tak jarang Luhan melihat sang sekretaris terlalu dekat pada Sehun seperti saat si sekretaris meminta Sehun menandatangani sebuah berkas, ia pasti akan berdiri di samping Sehun lalu sedikit membungkukkan badan untuk memamerkan bongkahan dadanya. Walau ia terlihat sangat santai melakukannya, tapi Luhan sangat tidak suka dengan hal itu.

"Ahhh sebal!" umpat Luhan sembari melemparkan salah satu bantalnya sampai terdengar bunyi BRUK saat bantalnya terbentur dinding kamar.

"Heung... Lulu tidak mau kehilangan Sehunnie oppa!" gerutunya sembari mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya lucu.

Dengan tergesa Luhan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan, rasa kesal membuatnya haus. Tanpa menyalakan lampu Luhan mengambil gelasnya yang selalu ada di tempat yang sama lalu membuka pintu lemari es dan mengambil sebuah botol yang ia rasa botol jus kesukaannya tanpa melihat labelnya lalu menutup lemari es lagi.

CURRR

Luhan menuang minuman dari botol ke dalam gelasnya dan tanpa membuang waktu segera diminumnya sampai habis. Merasa kepalanya mulai berat Luhan pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Luhan masuk dalam kamarnya lalu menutup pintu dengan cepat.

"Nghhh panashh" seru Luhan lalu membukan beberapa kancing piyamanya. Merasa masih kepanasan Luhan membuka atasan piyama _two pieces_-nya lalu melemparnya ke lantai.

"Ishhh kenapa masih panashh!" gerutu Luhan pada dirinya sendiri lalu membuka sisa pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

...oooo...

Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perlahan, hanya ada seorang maid yang masih terjaga atau tepatnya baru terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu setelah sebuah panggilan masuk dari Sehun membangunkannya. Sehun segera menuju ke lantai dua, tepatnya kamarnya dan Luhan.

KRIET

Sehun membuka pintu dan langsung tercengang melihat pakaian Luhan yang berserakan di lantai. Mata Sehun tertuju pada satu objek yang sedang tertidur membelakangi dirinya, punggung putih mulus istri-nya. Ya, hanya punggung karena Luhan menyelimuti dirinya sampai sebatas pinggang. Sehun mengembangkan _smirk_-nya lalu menghampiri tubuh sang istri.

"_Baby _Lu... Kau mau menggoda oppa hmm?" ucap Sehun sembari mengusap-usap lengan Luhan.

"Nghh" leguh Luhan yang terbangun dengan tatapan sayunya.

GREB

Sehun memeluk Luhan, membantu istrinya agar bisa bersandar pada _head bed_. Tangan Sehun yang memang sudah gatal mulai menangkup buah dada Luhan yang mulai tumbuh.

"Oppa sudah pulang?" ucap Luhan tanpa protes atas tindakan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kelelahannya yang tadi menumpuk rasanya langsung hilang.

"Ne _baby_, appa bilang oppa boleh pulang lebih dulu. Lagi pula oppa juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri, kau tahu kan oppa tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tanpamu..." seru Sehun yang hanya dibalas leguhan nikmat dari bibir mungil Luhan.

'_Damn_, kau yang memulai _baby_ Lu. Jadi jangan salahkan oppa' batin Sehun.

"Ahh oppahh..." leguh Luhan dengan suara seraknya.

"_You like it baby_?" tanya Sehun seduktif tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Nehhh more oppa ahh" Luhan meraih tangan Sehun yang lain lalu meletakannya pada dadanya yang satu.

"Kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini _baby_ Lu" Sehun melepas remasannya dari dada Luhan untuk membuka bajunya.

"Nghh kenapa dilepashh?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kecewa yang terdengar sangat _sexy_ di telinga Sehun.

"_Wait a minute baby_" balas Sehun yang sedang meloloskan celana bahan dan _underware_-nya sekaligus. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Luhan menggenggam penis Sehun yang tengah tegak berdiri.

"Penis oppa besar sekali" ucap Luhan dengan polosnya. Sementara Sehun sibuk menahan desahannya akibat remasan tangan mungil Luhan yang sangat nikmat.

"Ini apa oppa?" tanya Luhan sembari menyentuh pangkal penis Sehun yang sudah terlapisi(?) cairan pre-cum.

"Shh kulum penis oppa, _babyhhh_" ucap Sehun sembari mengarahkan penisnya ke mulut mungil Luhan.

"Tapi ini terlalu bes- ahh nghhh terus oppahh" ucapan Luhan terpotong akibat remasan Sehun pada dua gunung kembar Luhan yang sangat menggoda.

"Baiklah, tapi setelahnya kau harus memuaskan oppa, arra?" pinta Sehun yang sedang sibuk memilin dan memelintir_ nipple_ merah jambu Luhan dengan gemas.

"Nehhh" ucap Luhan pasrah. Sehun mencium bibir mungil Luhan dengan kasar, tidak seperti ciuman yang mereka lakukan selama ini tapi Luhan tetap menyukainya. Bahkan Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun dengan tak kalah kasar. Tak mau dikalahkan, Sehunpun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dan secara otomatis(?) lidah Sehun mulai mengarungi gua hangat Luhan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Emmmphh" leguh Luhan tertahan oleh Sehun yang sedang mendominasi mulutnya. Naluri membawa Luhan ke dalam perang lidah yang sangat sengit. Tapi karena kelihaian Sehun yang melebihi Luhan, maka Sehunpun menang. Selesai bermain dengan bibir Luhan yang sudah membengkak, Sehun merambat ke leher mulus Luhan yang belum ia jamah. Tak mau membuang waktu, Sehun langsung menggigit-gigit kecil leher Luhan sampai ke bahunya, menampakkan warna kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Luhan.

"Oppahhh jangan digigit shhh" ucap Luhan sembari mendorong Sehun agar menjauh dari bahunya.

Merasa sudah puas dengan leher dan bahu sang istri, Sehun menyandarkan dirinya pada _head bed _lalu memangku Luhan. Tanpa ragu Sehun langsung melahap dada kanan Luhan dan menghisapnya dengan kuat seperti bayi yang tengah kehausan, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk meremas dada kiri Luhan.

"Ahh terus oppahhh hisap nipple Lulu nghhh" seru Luhan sembari mencondongkan dadanya pada Sehun. _Smirk_ tak pernah luntur dari bibir Sehun. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mulai merambah ke bagian bawah Luhan, memberi sedikit rangsangan pada bibir vagina Luhan.

"Apa yang oppa laku- ahhh" tanya Luhan saat dirasa sesuatu mulai memasuki bagian selatannya(?)

"Sudah basah rupanya..." gumam Sehun lalu mulai mengeluar-masukkan jarinya pada vagina Luhan yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun.

"Ahhh oppahh" pekik Luhan kenikmatan saat Sehun tak sengaja menemukan _g-spot_ Luhan.

"Di sini?" tanya Sehun yang mulai menambah jarinya lalu kembali memasuki lubang perawan Luhan yang sangat sempit.

"Jangan di sit- Nyahh oppahh" Luhan mendesah dengan kencang saat Sehun membuka kedua jadinya membentuk gunting.

"Appohh arghh" ringis Luhan sembari menarik paksa jari Sehun dari vagina-nya.

"Sabar chagiya... Ini akan lebih sakit kalau oppa tidak menyiapkanmu" seru Sehun sembari menahan tangan mungil Luhan lalu mengecup pipi Luhan yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Nghhh" Luhan menahan sakitnya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun. Dirasa cukup, Sehun segera mengeluarkan jarinya dari vagina Luhan.

"Tahan _baby_ Lu, ini akan terasa sakit di awal. Tapi kau akan merasakan kenikmatan setelahnya" jelas Sehun lalu membaringkan Luhan dengan perlahan, melebarkan kedua paha mulus Luhan. Sehun mengocok penisnya sebentar lalu mulai menggesekkannya pada bibir vagina Luhan.

"Geli oppahh" seru Luhan sedikit terkikik. Tanpa ragu Sehun mulai memasukkan penisnya dengan perlahan, Sehun tidak mau bermain kasar dengan sang istri. Mengingat ini adalah kali pertama mereka melakukannya.

"Akhhh appohhh lepas oppa lepashhh" Luhan kembali meronta.

"Stttt sabar _babyhhh_ ini baru setengahh" ucap Sehun di sela desahannya. Luhan meremas pundak Sehun dengan kencang.

JLEB

Sehun memasuki Luhan sepenuhnya. Sehun tidak mau Luhan meringis menahan pergerakannya yang lamban.

"_Ahh shit! You're so tight baby!_" Sehun mulai ber-_dirty talk_ akibat remasan dinding vagina Luhan yang sangat sempit.

"Hiks... Appohh..." tangisan Luhan mengencang, pasalnya sejak tadi Luhan hanya menahan tangisnya. Seketika Sehun tersadar bahwa ia salah. Luhan masih di bawah umur dan itu akan membuat Luhan menjauhinya. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan, merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya tanpa melepas kontak bagian intim mereka.

"M-maafkan oppa, _baby_... Oppa ya- ahhh" ucapan Sehun terpotong akibat pergerakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Maksud Luhan ingin melepas kontak mereka, tapi bagi Sehun, Luhan menginginkannya.

"Kau yang meminta, _baby_" Sehun kembali pada posisinya di atas Luhan dan dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lamban Sehun meng-_in out_-kan penisnya.

"_Akhhh morehhh oppa morehh_" desah Luhan yang mulai merasakan kenikmatannya.

"_Feels good baby_ Lu?" bisik Sehun seduktif di telinga Luhan, tak lupa mengulumnya dengan sensual.

"_Yeah it feel good ahh_" balas Luhan yang mulai terhentak akibat genjotan Sehun yang semakin cepat.

"Desahkan nama oppa, _babyhhh_"

"NGHH SEHUNNIE OPPAHH" desah Luhan dengan _sexy _dan kencang saat ia mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, sembari meremas sprei yang sudah tak beraturan. Cairan Luhan memperlicin pergerakan Sehun di dalamnya. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan para pekerja di rumah mereka saat mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"Terus _baby_ Luhhh" desah Sehun di sela acara mengenjot Luhannya.

"There oppahh morehhh" pekik Luhan dengan wajah penuh peluh dan rambut acak-acakan yang membuat hormon Sehun naik.

SRET

BLES

SRET

BLES

Tanpa ampun Sehun menghantam _g-spot_ Luhan berulang-ulang, membuatnya mendesahkan nama Sehun. Penis Sehun mulai membesar menandakan ia akan segera klimaks, Sehun menambah kecepatan genjotannya yang menjadi brutal.

"Ahhh oppahhh Lulu lelahhh" sergah Luhan yang sudah mulai lelah.

"Sebentar lagi _babyhhh_ shhh _shittt_ vaginamu sangat sempit aghh"

"Shhh morehhh ahhh morehhh there oppa ahhh" desah Luhan yang kembali mendapat tumbukan telak pada _g-spot_-nya.

"NGHHH OPPAHHH/BABYHHH" keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan *jodoh(?)*

Sehun membelai wajah Luhan dengan sayang. Kontak mereka belum terlepas, Sehun hanya menutup kedua tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut lalu membawa Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke alam mimpi akibat lelah setelah mereka klimaks.

...oooo...

Siulan burung di pagi hari mengusik indra pendengaran Luhan, membuat mata rusanya mau tak mau terbuka. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tangannya memegang kepalanya yang pusing akibat minuman yang semalam ia minum ternyata bir Sehun. Luhan melirik ke arah belakang tubuhnya yang sedang didekap oleh sang suami.

"Kukira aku hanya bermimpi oppa sudah pulang" gumamnya sembari memikirkan mimpi yang ia alami semalam.

DEG

Luhan menatap bahunya yang terekspose tanpa penutup. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Semua baju yang ia gunakan semalam tergeletak bebas di lantai.

SRET

"Aishh OPPA!" teriak Luhan setelah menyibak selimutnya dan mendapati tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

CHU

"Morning _baby_ Lu~" sapa Sehun setelah mengecup _nipple_ kanan Luhan dengan sayang.

...oooo...

Pagi itu Luhan merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menolak ajakan mandi bersama dari Sehun yang berakhir dengan acara menyentuh tubuh Luhannie(?). Sekarang mereka telah duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan Luhan yang masih mem-_pout_-kan bibir _cherry_-nya.

"Kau mau oppa terkam di sini, _baby_ Lu?" tanya Sehun dengan _smirk_ yang terkembang di bibirnya. Luhan mendengik takut menatap suaminya yang masih belum stabil.

"Oppa bercanda, _baby_..." ucap Sehun lagi sembari terkekeh.

"Kau menyebalkan, oppa" dengus Luhan.

"Dan kau sangat _sexy, baby_" rayu Sehun sembari mengerlingkan matanya pada Luhan.

"Huuu berhenti mengungkit itu!"

"Mengungkit apa hmm? Memang oppa bilang apa barusan?" ucap Sehun dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Aku selesai" ucap Luhan lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ya, tunggu _baby_... Kau bahkan belum makan setengahnya" sergah Sehun yang langsung mengikuti Luhan.

"Aku harus ke sekolah oppa" seru Luhan dengan wajah merah padamnya.

"_FYI_, ini hari Minggu _baby_" ucap Sehun sembari memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

DEG

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah, ia memilih menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya. Guna menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun.

SRET

Namun gagal, tangan Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat dagu runcing Luhan untuk menatap mata tajamnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lagi" ucap Sehun dengan nada seduktif dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar sangat sexy. Mata Luhan membesar secara alami.

"ANDWE!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : **Typo? Ada yang janggal? Mian ne, Azul ngetiknya dari tadi malem jam 11-an sampe +/- jam 8 lewat (pagi ini) jadi ga Azul edit :'D Okay okay Azul tahu ini agak lama dari yang kemarin-kemarin up date :'V Dan lagi bagian 'you know what I mean' nya ga ada hot-hotnya mwehehehe emang ga bakat bikin yang rate M, bakatnya yang nyerempet doang :D tapi jangan demo Azul please... Kan di sini HunHan moment-nya udah banyak B-) Ya kan? /naik turunin alis/? Makasih buat yang masih setia baca dan review ff gaje ini. Makasih yang udah follow and favorite :'D Saranghae~

Oh iya, balesan review ntar Azul bikin satu perikop(?) semacam Post-an tersendiri gitu, ntar juga ada post-an khusus teaser ff yang mau Azul bikin. Jadi tunggu aja ne? ^^ Yang mau kontak Azul bisa di PM atau liat di bio buat fb sama twitternya. See you in next chap!

Moahh -^0^-)/ /tebar flying kiss bareng HunHan/


	6. She's My Wife

**Hey, kid!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : baby azul **

**Title : Hey, kid! (This Kid Is Mine!) Chap. 5**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Oh Luhan**

**Others**

**Main Pairing : HunHan**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance (maybe), fluff (dikit) **

**Warning : PE to the DO a.k.a. PEDO with love ^-^ *i like it(?)* Genderswitch for all uke, typo terselubung, gaje**

**Length : Chapters**

**THIS IS A PEDO FICTION, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE PEDO JUST DON'T READ**

**THIS IS MY PEDO WORLD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**Author POV**

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Sehun semakin sibuk dan tak jarang pulang larut malam. Jangan tanya kenapa, Sehun tidak pernah mau membiarkan Luhan sendirian di rumah. Atau dia sendiri yang tidak bisa sehari saja tidak melihat Luhannya ( -_-) Dikala sore, tepatnya saat Luhan pulang sekolah. Sehun selalu meminta Luhan ke kantornya, dan Luhan tidak pernah menolak. Seperti saat ini Luhan harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok, Sehun meminta Luhan dan teman-temannya datang ke kantor dan memberikan mereka satu ruangan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Yang Luhan tahu, Sehun selalu ingin bertemu karena takut merindukannya. Tapi sebenarnya, Sehun penasaran... Karena mata-mata suruhan Sehun sempat melapor bahwa ada seorang model namja remaja yang juga teman sekelas dengan Luhan. Pasalnya namja itu selalu menjadi _partner_ model Luhan belakangan ini. Dan dua hari yang lalu sang mata-mata melihat namja itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan, seperti yang Sehun duga... Luhan menolaknya.

"Cho Ahjussi, apa anak itu yang dua hari lalu menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhanku?" tanya Sehun sembari menatap ke lantai bawah, tepatnya namja tinggi di samping Luhan dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Ne, Sajangnim..." balas sang mata-mata bermarga Cho dengan yakin.

"Lee Gikwang... " Sehun masih menatap sang namja intens.

**GREB**

Pandangan Sehun beralih menatap rusa mungilnya dengan senyuman terbaiknya, ya... Sehun baru saja dipeluk oleh rusa mungilnya yang tadi terlihat berlari entah kemana(?)

"Selamat sore, sajangnim..." ucap Luhan dengan suara merdunya sembari menatap mata tajam sang suami yang dipanggil sajangnim.

"Selamat sore, istri sajangnim..." balas Sehun sembari membalas pelukan Luhan dan tak lupa mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Ihh ada Cho ahjussi, oppa!" gerutu Luhan dengan wajah meronanya yang membuat Sehun semakin gemas. Sementara Cho ahjussi hanya tersenyum maklum, seolah berkata 'pasangan muda'.

"Memang kenapa? Ini kan kantor oppa, jadi tidak ada larangan oppa mencium istri oppa di sini" ucap Sehun dengan yakin lalu mengelus pelan dagu Luhan yang sedang sibuk(?) mem-_pout-_kan bibir _pink_-nya.

"Ahh kurasa sampai di sini dulu ahjussi, nanti kita bicarakan lagi lain waktu" ucap Sehun membuat Cho ahjussi membungkuk lalu berlenggang dari sana. Tinggallah seorang rusa dalam dekapan seorang serigala yang terbilang _possesive_.

"Luhan!" pelukan possesive itu terlepas ahh maksudnya, dilepas oleh sang rusa yang melihat pelaku pemanggilan, yakni teman sekelompoknya.

"Ne, Gikwang-ah?" balas Luhan sembari berjalan mendekati gikwang.

**GREB**

Tangan kokoh Sehun meraih tangan Luhan untuk menahannya pergi, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan heran. Luhan menatap tepat pada mata Sehun yang menggambarkan sebuah permohonan seolah dia tidak boleh pergi.

**GREB**

Luhan yang mengerti segera memeluk tubuh Sehun dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Sehun, ya... sekedar untuk meyakinkan menurut Luhan.

"Jangan cemburu, oppa... Dia hanya temanku, tidak lebih" bisik Luhan setelah berjinjit untuk mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga Sehun untuk mendengar penuturan Luhan yang mengerti kegelisahan [A : Lebay lu bang(?) -_-] seorang Oh Sehun.

"Arraseo..." Sehun membelai pipi Luhan dengan tatapan yang sarat dengan kehangatan. Sementara di samping berdiri seorang bernama Gikwang yang melihat peristiwa itu dengan senyuman lalu mendekati mereka.

"Luhannie, ini appa-mu?" tanya Gikwang dengan polos membuat mata Sehun dan Luhan membesar secara alami.

"Ne... Dan sekarang Presdir Oh harus mengikuti _meeting_, kami permisi" ucap sekretaris pribadi Sehun yang baru saja dengan lancangnya membawa Sehun pergi ke ruang _meeting_ meninggalkan Luhan dengan keadaan _shock_-nya.

"Ishh dia kira dia siapa?!" gerutu Luhan dengan wajah geramnya.

"Ayolah, ahjumma tadi sepertinya cocok dengan appa-mu, Luhannie~" ucap Gikwang dengan tulus tapi terdengar sangat menyebalkan untuk Luhan. Sementara dua teman lain yang termasuk kelompok Luhan yakni Kai dan Xiumin –sahabat baru Luhan di High School- memandangi mereka dengan tatapan bingung, ahh pengecualian untuk Kai. Mereka datang setelah kepergian Sehun dan karena kepintaran dan pengetahuan Kai tentang Luhan dan Sehun maka ia segera tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

'Memang kau pikir siapa yang kau bilang appa?!' batin Kai sembari memandang remeh Gikwang, terang saja... Kai adalah ksatria Luhan saat Sehun tidak ada, karena Sehun yang memintanya dan dengan senang hati Kai sebagai sahabat Luhan menjalaninya dengan senang.

Seorang namja tinggi yang diyakini Luhan seorang yang mengaku sebagai appanya sejak dua tahun lalu itu segera menghampiri keempat namja dan yeoja berseragam _High School_ itu dengan senyum ramah.

"Annyeong, aku Park Chanyeol. Teman Oh Sehun kalau dua dari kalian ingin tahu..." Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri pada sepasang namja dan yeoja ber-_name tag_ Lee Gikwang dan Kim Minseok.

"Annyeong... Kim Minseok imnida, ahjussi bisa memanggilku Xiumin" ucap Xiumin dengan senyum ramah.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Sohee _Wonder Girls_, apa kau adik-nya?" tanya Chanyeol antusias membuat Xiumin tersenyum-senyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ne, dia eonnie-ku" jawab Xiumin dengan senyum bangga.

"Ahh arraseo, panggil saja aku oppa... Usia kita tidak terpaut terlalu jauh" ujar Chanyeol masih pada Xiumin, lalu Chanyeol beralih pada namja bernama Gikwang, yah ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Annyeong... Kau _partner_ Luhan belakangan ini, bukan? Kita bertemu beberapa kali kau ingat?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum Gikwang membuka mulutnya.

"N-ne... Hyung pasti namjachingu Baekhyun nuna" tebak Gikwang membuat Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ne, cukup dengan perkenalannya. Sekarang aku akan membawa kalian ke ruang belajar, dan ingat jangan berisik arra?" seru Chanyeol dengan dengan senyum anehnya yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari dua pasang namja-yeoja di hadapannya. Mereka mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong yang tidak jauh dari ruang _meeting_ Sehun.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit sudah mereka menyelesaikan tugas kelompok dengan mudah, ya tentu saja mereka berempat bahkan bisa menyelesaikan tugas itu sendiri. Mereka selalu masuk lima besar di kelas, tak perlu diragukan memang kepintaran keempatnya.

"Hmm Luhannie, aku sudah dijemput. Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, annyeong..." pamit Xiumin setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ne, annyeong Xiu" balas Luhan dengan _fake smile_-nya, _fake smile_? Tentu saja, Luhan sedang tidak dalam keadaan menyenangkan untuk memberikan _real smile_-nya. Ingat kejadian Sehun diseret(?) sekretarisnya? Itu penyebabnya.

"Lu, apa kau mau membeli bubble tea di toko seberang?" tawar Gikwang dengan senyum manisnya. Membuat Luhan mengangkat salah satu alisnya lalu tersenyum, ahh mian itu lebih mirip seringaian.

"Ne, ayo... Kai kau ikut?" tanya Luhan pada sahabat atau Ksatria-nya.

"Kalian saja, aku menunggu di sini..." ucap Kai yang sedang mendengarkan _music _dari _ipod_-nya, mungkin dia enggan untuk merubah kenyamanan suasana yang sudah ia bangun saat mulai mendengar_ music _ tadi.

"Arraseo... Kajja!" seru Luhan sembari menarik tangan Gikwang keluar ruangan. Beberapa menit berlalu setelah kepergian dua pasang siswa _High School_ itu meninggalkan Kai yang masih mendengarkan _music._

**BRAK**

"Kai, di mana Luhan?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan dengan keras. Membuat Kai mau tidak mau meninggalkan keadaan nyamannya.

"Pergi membeli bubble tea dengan Gikwang, ahjussi" ucap Kai dengan senyum jahil, tentu saja ia tahu kejadian tadi dan terbesit dibenaknya untuk menjahili hyung-nya satu ini dengan membiarkan Luhan pergi dengan Gikwang berdua.

"Aishh kenapa kau membiarkan mereka pergi berdua, kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan-ku bagaimana? Dan jangan panggil aku ahjussi, usia kita bahkan hanya berjarak 6 tahun" seru Sehun panjang lebar membuat Kai tertawa dengan senang.

'Kena kau tuan Oh' batin Kai dalam hati.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa?" hardik Sehun tidak mengerti. Kai bangun dari duduknya lalu mendekati Sehun, menatapnya sebentar lalu menunjuk ke belakang Sehun, tepatnya menunjuk seorang yeoja berpakaian ketat dengan rok yang bisa dibilang minim dan berstatus sebagai sekretaris Sehun. Kai mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun walau ia harus berjinjit.

"Jauhi mahluk(?) itu, hyung atau kau akan kehilangan Luhan" bisik Kai mengingatkan Sehun. Sehun menghela napas lalu menatap sekretarisnya.

"Ada apa sekretaris Kim?" tanya Sehun dengan nada bingung melihat sekretarisnya berdiri di depan pintu dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya.

"A-ada beberapa berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani Presdir Oh" ucapnya sedikit terbata. Kai menatapnya dari bawah hingga ke atas dengan tatapan tak suka, terang saja... untuk Kai dia adalah pengganggu kebahagiaan sahabatnya atau bisa dibilang musuh.

"Kau bisa meletakannya di mejaku, tak perlu mendatangiku ke sini" jawab Sehun dengan datar tapi sarat dengan ketidak sukaan membuat yeoja bermarga Kim itu menunduk dalam lalu berlalu bertolak arah dengan Luhan dan Gikwang yang baru datang dengan dua bubble tea di tangan masing-masing. Luhan membeli untuk Kai dan Sehun tentunya.

"Ahaha ne Jung saem memang selalu begitu tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik" ujar Luhan yang sedang berbincang dengan Gikwang sembari berjalan menuju ruangan mereka tadi.

"Ne.. Ah itu sekretaris appa-mu kan?" tanya Gikwang sembari menunjuk sekretaris Kim yang berjalan dengan cepat melewati mereka.

"Hmm kuarasa begitu..." jawab Luhan ikut menatap arah tangan Gikwang.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Gikwang dengan wajah bingung.

"Entahlah..." balas Luhan sembari mengendikkan bahu lalu melanjutkan jalan mereka.

**KRIETT**

Dua pasang mata yang berada di dalam ruangan sontak langsung menatap pembuka pintu yakni, Luhan. Sehun dengan segera mengambil bubble tea dari tangan Luhan lalu meletakkannya di atas meja lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja dan tanpa melihat situasi dua tangan kekarnya menggendong Luhan, meletakkan(?) tubuh mungil itu di atas pangkuannya. Membuat rona merah di pipi Luhan namun berbeda dengan ekpresi wajahnya yang terlihat kesal? Ya, Luhan masih kesal akibat Sekretaris Sehun tadi. Dua orang di sana –Kai dan Gikwang- menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Gikwang dengan tatapan senang karena dipikirannya ini adalah moment ayah dan anak yang sangat manis dan Kai yang tatapan terkejut karena tidak mengira Sehun akan melakukan hal itu di depan Gikwang.

'Mungkin Sehun hyung ingin membuat Gikwang tahu siapa pemilik Luhan' begitu pikir Kai.

"Waeyo _baby_?" tanya Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. Sementara Luhan yang dipangku dan direngkuh dari belakang hanya mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya tanpa menjawab. Sehun tidak kehabisan ide, tanpa pikir panjang Sehun menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_ keluar ruang dengan sebelumnya berpamitan pada dua namja di sana.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian pada rusa manisku ini, tapi sepertinya dia sudah lelah dan harus istirahat di ruanganku. Kalian boleh pulang..." ucap Sehun dengan sopan lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua namja itu menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Yakk oppa, mereka kan belum mau pulang!" seru Luhan tidak terima.

"Sttt diamlah _deer_... Ayo kita habiskan waktu berdua di ruangan oppa, lagi pula Kai akan berkencan dengan Kyungsoo katanya" balas Sehun dengan santai. Sementara Luhan hanya menunduk tanpa menatap Sehun, Luhan tahu sangat tahu sekarang wajahnya pasti sangat merah.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Gikwang?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang terbenam dalam dada bidang Sehun.

"Dia kan sudah besar, pasti dia bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Sehun acuh, ya... Tuan Oh sedang cemburu.

**CKLEK**

Sehun membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Sehun tidak suka diganggu saat bersama Luhan. Sehun masih memeluk Luhan, seolah tak mau Luhan jauh darinya. Sehun duduk di kursi kerjanya sembari memangku Luhan, dengan keadaan keduanya bertatapan. Semburat merah di pipi Luhan membuatnya lebih manis. Sehun membelai pipi halus Luhan dengan lembut lalu meraih dagu runcing Luhan, membuatnya mendekat lalu tanpa membuang waktu bibir keduanya menyatu. Sehun mendominasi ciuman hangat itu, tak ada nafsu hanya berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Lima menit mereka habiskan untuk ciuman hangat, sekarang Sehun kembali mendekap Luhan yang ada di pangkuannya. Luhan menyenderkan dagunya di perpotongan leher Sehun dengan nyaman. Luhan sangat lelah dan Sehun tahu itu, Sehun membelai rambut halus Luhan. Ini adalah kebiasaan Luhan sebelum tidur, saat rambutnya dibelai seperti sekarang maka rasa nyamannya akan meningkat membuatnya mudah masuk dalam alam mimpi. Tak lupa Sehun mengecup rambut –kepala belakang- Luhan beberapa kali.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Pintu ruangan Sehun diketuk membuatnya mengerutkan alis karena mengganggu acara tidur malaikat dalam dekapannya, begitu pikir Sehun tapi mau tak mau ia harus mempersilakan sang pengetuk masuk.

"Masuk" ujar Sehun dengan suara datar walau pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh sang pengetuk.

**KRIET**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sekretaris Sehun yang menatapnya dengan lembut melihat Sehun sedang menggendong atau memangku seorang yeoja yang ia yakini sebagai anak angkat Sehun.

"Permisi Presdir, saya ingin mengambil berkas tadi..." ucapnya dengan sopan.

"Hmm ambil saja, semuanya sudah kutanda tangani" ujar Sehun sembari menunjuk berkas di hadapannya dengan satu tangan.

"Ne... Ah anda memang appa yang sangat penyayang. Putri anda sepertinya tertidur dengan sangat nyaman" ujar sang sekretaris berbasa-basi. Luhan yang berlum sepenuhnya tidur mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun dan Sehun mengerti, Luhannya cemburu. Sehun mengecup pundak Luhan lalu berujar...

"Aku belum punya anak, sekretaris Kim. Jadi yeoja cantik dalam dekapanku ini adalah istriku, bukan anakku" Sehun berkata dengan yakin sembari menatap Luhan lalu beralih pada sekretarisnya yang tak merespon apapun.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun dengan tenang sementara yang ditanya terlihat salah tingkah entah karena perkataan Sehun atau karena ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"P-permisi tu-tuan Oh" ujar sang sekretaris setelah membungkuk lalu segera pergi dari ruangan Sehun masih dengan wajah _shock_-nya. Luhan tersenyum walau tak terlihat oleh Sehun tapi ia tahu Luhannya belum tidur.

"Kau senang hmm?" tanya Sehun sembari membelai surai halus Luhan dengan lembut dan ditanggapi anggukkan dari Luhan tanpa merubah posisinya. Mungkin sudah terlalu nyaman. Sehun tersenyum lalu menutup matanya.

"Saranghae nae Luhan..." ucapnya dengan tulus. Luhan yang mendengar itu segera bangun, membuat posisinya menjadi berhadapan namun teta dalam pangkuan Sehun membuat mata rusanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata elang Sehun yang baru saja terbuka.

"Nado saranghae oppa..." balas Luhan lalu tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. Sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada di rumah mereka, tepatnya di kamar keduanya. Sehun sedang memantau harga saham dari _smartphone_-nya sementara Luhan sedang menyisir rambutnya yang baru kering di depan meja rias. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke cermin yang menampakkan malaikat bermata rusanya.

"_Deer_, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Sehun berbasa-basi. Luhan menatap pantulan siluet Sehun dari cermin sejenak lalu meletakkan sisirnya di atas meja. Luhan berjalan menuju kasur _king size_ mereka dengan cepat lalu memeluk suaminya dari samping.

"Biasa saja... Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan, oppa?" Luhan balik bertanya. Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Luhan, membuat sang istri menyerngit bingung.

"Waeyo?" tanya Luhan sembari memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Sehun yang tak tahan dengan imut Luhan segera mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Lima namja menyatakan perasaannya padamu selama tiga hari ini kau bilang biasa saja?" tanya Sehun masih sambil terkekeh sementara Luhan hanya memutar matanya.

"Lalu? Oppa cemburu?" tanya Luhan jahil. Sehun yang melihat Luhan tersenyum jahil langsung memasang wajah berpikir.

"Cemburu tidak ya?" ujarnya bermain-main sementara Luhan berbaring di sampingnya memeluk guling dengan possesive, membuat Sehun melemparkan _deathglare_ pada guling tak berdosa itu.

**SRET**

**GREB**

Sehun mengambil guling Luhan dengan paksa lalu membaringkan dirinya di samping sang istri lalu memeluknya untuk menggantikan keberadaan guling tadi, membuat Luhan tersenyum menang.

"Pada guling saja kau sudah cemburu, oppa" ujar Luhan sembari membelai surai sang suami dengan pelan.

"Tentu saja, kau kan milikku" ucap Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan makin erat.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

**_Beijing, Cina_**

Seorang yeoja bertubuh tak bisa dibilang tinggi(?) sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya sembari men-_dial_ nomor seseorang dari _smartphone_-nya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Ne, eomma... Tentu saja, anak penanyi bar itu sudah kusingkirkan"

"..."

"Hmm aku hanya perlu memanipulasi surat wasiat Zhoumi ge lalu membuat kecelakaan kecil"

"..."

"Tenanglah,Tao yang akan menjadi pewaris harta keluarga Xi"

"..."

"Aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak empat belas tahun lalu, ini tidak akan gagal"

"..."

"Ck... Ya, anak itu memang belum mengerti tentang ini semua. Karena itulah aku selalu di dekatnya agar ia tidak dipengaruhi anak sialan itu"

"..."

"Sekarang mereka sudah jarang sekali bertemu dan itu bagus"

"..."

"Secepatnya eomma, si nenek tua itu juga sudah berpihak padaku"

"..."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang mencurigaiku sama sekali"

"..."

Tanpa sepengetahuan yeoja tadi, ada seorang yang mencuri dengar perbincangannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ckckck pantas saja nona Luhan segera dinikahkan di usia yang sangat muda, ternyata ibu tiri tetap ibu tiri. Tunggu saja sampai nyonya besar tahu" seru salah satu _maid _yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan ibu tiri Luhan –Jessica Jung-

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

**_HunHan's side_**

Luhan perlahan membuka kedua matanya lalu menguceknya(?) sesekali mengerjapkan kedua mata rusanya dengan imut. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, dan yang pertama ditangkap oleh matanya adalah sepasang tangan kekar milik siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya? Yang sedang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya dengan _possesive._

CHU~

Luhan mengecup bibir suaminya lalu membelai surai halus suaminya.

"Achim, oppa~" ucapnya dengan pelan lalu mencoba melepas dekapan lengan kekar itu, namun yang ada bukannya terlepas lengan kekar itu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Luhan.

"Oppa kalau sudah bangun cepat mandi jangan memelukku terus" gerutu Luhan kesal membuat Sehun –sang pemilik lengan- terkekeh.

"Nado achim, _baby_ Lu..." sapa Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun lebih dulu lalu mengecup bibir Luhan berkali-kali –sudah menjadi hobinya-

"Ayo mandi" seru Luhan dengan wajah polosnya yang disalah artikan oleh Sehun. Tanpa babibu Sehun menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar mandi, ya biasanya Sehun akan mandi lebih dulu dari Luhan karena kesibukannya di kantor yang mengharuskannya datang pagi. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, pekerjaan terakhirnya baru saja ia selesaikan kemarin dan kedepannya ia bisa mengambil cuti bila ia mau.

"Yakk oppa! Turunkan Lulu..." seru Luhan sembari meronta-ronta, ia tahu betul apa yang akan Sehun lakukan pada tubuhnya. Ayolah, walau usia Luhan masih 12 tahun tapi ia sudah duduk di kelas 10. Jika kalian berpikir Sehun akan memasuki Luhan jawabannya tidak, sejak malam itu Luhan mengancam Sehun untuk tidak memasukinya karena itu sangat sakit dan Sehun mengerti. Lalu kalau bukan, apa yang akan Sehun lakukan? Tentu saja Sehun akan menggerayangi tubuh Luhan dengan otak yadongnya (Kasian Luhan -_-)

"Iya, nanti oppa turunkan di _bath up_ " seru Sehun dengan santainya lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi tak lupa menguncinya.

"Yakk oppa byuntae!" pekik Luhan dengan kencang.

"Memang" jawab Sehun dengan _smirk_-nya.

Ayo kita tinggalkan HunHan yang sedang mandi bersama *PLAK*

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Luhan sudah siap dengan seragamnya, sekarang ia sedang bercermin sembari menyisir rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai indah. Sehun juga sudah siap dengan kemeja dan jasnya. Sehun menatap Luhan dari atas ke bawah.

"Rok-mu pendek sekali, _deer_... Sampai di sekolah beli rok baru yang lebih panjang. Oppa tidak mau namja lain melihat paha mulus istri oppa" ujar Sehun sembari mendekati istrinya.

"Aishh oppa... Semua siswi di sekolahku juga memakai rok sependek ini, jadi ini bukan masalah besar oppa" gerutu Luhan lalu memandang Sehun.

"Ini menjadi masalah besar karena kau istri oppa, _deer_" ucap Sehun selembut mungkin, ya Sehun tidak mau bertengkar dengan Luhan apapun persoalannya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Luhannya.

"Heung... Arraseo, hanya dua senti di bawah ini, tidak ada protes lagi" seru Luhan final dan Sehun yang baru mau menyampaikan protesnya mengurungkan niatnya demi Luhannya. Ya, Sehun kalah dari Luhannya... Itu selalu terjadi.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

**_SM High School_**

Mobil _sport_ Sehun terparkir di halaman sekolah sang istri yang dulu juga menjadi sekolahnya. Sehun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu beralih pada istrinya. Mengecup pelan bibir sang istri lalu membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

"Nanti oppa jemput..." ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada istrinya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Luhan dengan senang, Sehun mengangguk yakin lalu merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya.

"Saranghae _deer_, jangan nakal ne?" seru Sehun lalu menggigit hidung mungil Luhan dengan gemas.

"Nado... Tapi Lulu kan memang tidak nakal" ucap Luhan tak terima.

"Ahaha hanya mengingatkan, deer" balas Sehun lalu keluar mobil dan membuka pintu Luhan.

"Ayo keluar, _princess_" ujar Sehun sembari mengulurkan tangannya [A : Beh gentle bener mwehehehe]

"Aishh jangan panggil aku _princess_" gerutu Luhan tak terima.

"Baiklah, yeobo" goda Sehun sembari mengecup punggung tangan Luhan yang sudah dalam genggaman tangannya tadi.

"Oppa! Bagimana kalau ada yang dengar?!" pekik Luhan tertahan. Ia takut ada yang mendengar perbincangan mereka, terlebih sunbae Luhan di sekolah.

"Biar saja, itu kan kenyataannya" balas Sehun dengan santai membuat pipi putih Luhan terus merona.

"Kyeopta..." seru Sehun lalu mencubit pelan pipi Luhan gemas.

Tanpa mereka sadari Gikwang menatap mereka dengan penuh tanya dari jendela kelas di lantai dua.

"Appa dan anak? Mesra sekali" gumamnya dengan wajah heran.

"Nuguya?" tanya Kai yang duduk di dekat jendela dengan penasaran.

"Luhan dan appa-nya" ujar Gikwang dengan polos membuat Kai terkekeh pelan.

"_For Your Information_, mereka bukan appa dan anak" ujar Kai dengan santainya.

"MWO?" tanya Gikwang dengan wajah _shock._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Spoiler :**

"_Oppa... ayo angkat!" Luhan terus men-dial nomor Sehun namun tak dijawab sama sekali._

"_Oppa... ini sudah dua jam" lirih Luhan sembari memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan menerjang hujan, baginya menemui Sehun lebih penting dibanding kehujanan._

_._

_._

"_Dasar wanita tak tahu diuntung, beraninya ka-" hardikan itu terhenti dengan sendirinya dari sang pernghardik tak kala ia memegang dada kirinya lalu tergeletak di lantai._

"_Ck merepotkan saja, dasar nenek tua"_

_._

_._

_BRAK_

_Luhan membuka ruangan Sehun dengan kasar dan matanya menatap tak percaya hal yang ada di depannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan segera berlari dari sana tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Sehun yang memanggilnya._

"_Op-ppahhh hiks... kau tega hiks... sekali" seru Luhan sembari terisak._

_._

_._

**A/N : Annyeong~ Ada yang kangen Azul? xD *plak***

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ff ini baru bisa dilanjut, Azul baru kena writer block a.k.a. buntu xD Dan mood juga lagi ga bagus sih ya gara-gara review someone... Tapi Gomawo, buat yang nyemangatin Azul mood-nya bagus lagi deh xD *labil* Oh ya, berhubung reviewnya banyak jadi Azul rangkum aja ya :**

**Q : Luhan kapan gedenya thor?**

**A : Nanti ya, kalo udah gede pedonya ga kerasa beb(?) xD**

**Q : Luhan masih kecil udah digituin jadi kayak yang di JIS**

**A : Emang terinspirasi dari situ *plak* xD**

**Q : Luhan udah datang bulan belum?**

**A : Belum :D**

**Q : Belum ada konfliknya ya?**

**A : Belum keungkap aja, next chap kekuak(?) kok konfliknya dan ada konflik baru juga :D**

**Q : Kok ga ada spoiler lagi?**

**A : Kalo ada spoiler berarti Azul udah ada ide buat next chap, tapi berhubung Azul kena writer block jadi chap yang kemarin ga ada spoilernya xD**

**Q : Dilanjut aja thor, jangan begini aja ya ya ya?**

**A : Yang bilang ff ini udah end siapa nak? Ini masih lanjut kok xD**

**Q : Luhan kapan punya anak?**

**A : Kalo udah gede :D**

**Q : Pas this and that umur Luhan berapa kak?**

**A : 12 tahun :D**

**Q : Luhan kelas 9 kan?**

**A : Luhan kelas 10, pas chap 3 Azul typo bilang Kai kelas VII harusnya kelas VIII :D **

**Q : Kok pendek sih?**

**A : Ya ampun... Kalo panjang-panjang Azul bosen sendiri nulisnya, maksimal Azul nulis ff tuh 3,5k :')**

**Q : NC segini kaga hot?**

**A : Buat Azul NC kemarin emang ga hot, ciyus deh... Otak Azul emang rada gimana gitu kalo soal tingkat hot buat NC, jadi segitu belum hot :D**

**Q : Luhannya hamil ga?**

**A : PMS juga belum, jadi belum hamil xD**

**Q : Emang anak kecil bisa ya thor?**

**A : Yang di JIS anak kecilnya aja sadar bisa digituin, apa lagi Luhan yang minum begituan xD *plak***

**Kurang lebih begitulah ya pertanyaannya.**

**Makasih buat yang udah FAVORITE sama FOLLOW ff ini :D**

**Makasih siders buat waktunya udah ngebaca ff ini :D**

**BIG THANKS FOR : **

**Kevin Izumi, irnalee96, Guest 1, lulu hani90, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, Overdosed by EXO – Unique, xoxorienakimmyun, luhannieka, HunHanCherry1220, wuyinmei1, Kai4do, younlaycious88, doremifaseul, Sanshaini Hikari, AmbarAmbarwaty, PrincessJewelSh, luhanxiao1234, Guest 2, volturi6, Guest 3, unicornslay, Lost Little Deer, HyunRa, Putri, kimyori95, dearmykrishan, LuluHD, preciouselu, juniaangel58, saYYou, zoldyk, lisnana1, xihannin, Aria Sweden, fanoy5, DiraLeeXiOh, NaturalCandy1994, ruixi, SekaiLu, Hayashi Hana-chan, Dewi15,** **Xiao HunHan, Shin Yo Yong, RZHH 261220 II, snowy07, RlyCJaeKyu, Little Wolf Prince' Oh Sehun, minbyuliee, ohluhannie, Aileen Xiao, hunhan aegy**

**Udah semua belum tuh? Yang belum bilang ne, ntar Azul minta maaf. Yang double bilang juga ne, ga boleh korup xD**

**Iya iya, Azul tahu di sini HunHan-nya masih adem ayem, tapi liat aja next chap *smirk* xD FF ini fluff-nya dapet ga? Kalo ga ya maap xD /sungkem/**

**Ini kan Azul baru comeback jadi abis ini Azul mau up date B Versus O abis itu dilanjut I Don't Even Know You**

**Kalo ff I'll Protect You bakal Azul tarik lagi, mau Azul bikin Oneshoot mwehe :D**

**Jangan lupa review ne? Saranghae –'0'-)/**

**/tebar flying kiss bareng HunHan/**


End file.
